Shielded Angel
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Seth Rollins' little sister Angel comes to watch him and gets pulled into the Shield's feud with Evolution. She's not as sweet as she looks and the whole world is about to find that out the hard way. Cover image is a collage to show her in-ring look with her entrance wings.
1. Chapter 1

Shielded Angel

Summary: Seth Rollins' little sister Angel comes to watch him and gets pulled into the Shield's feud with Evolution. She's not as sweet as she looks and the whole world is about to find that out the hard way.

A/N: This is a little idea that popped into my head, one of many WWE fanfictions I want to write lol, and I finally got around to starting it. This will eventually be a Dean/OC story but Dean will not be the only wrestler vying for her attention…and not all of them are the good-looking guys either…poor girl. Anyone who has read my other fics knows that my girls are not wilting little flowers in need of saving all the time…maybe sometimes…but usually they hold their own with attitude, Angel will be no different.

Chapter 1 – So It Begins

The shield, known and feared by most of the WWE roster, was waiting outside the arena doors while watching Evolution run their mouths…again. Seth noticed someone in the crowd as the camera panned around and started bouncing on his heels, earning amused looks from his Shield brothers Dean and Roman.

"The hell has you so hyper little brother?"

"She's here…she actually made it…"

"Who?"

"Angel. I didn't think she'd be able to get out of work to come and watch tonight…but she made it."

"How long has it been since you last saw her?"

"Too long Dean…way too long. Our parents kept her from me when I started wrestling…and then I made it to the WWE and I just…I got too wrapped up in it all. God I've missed her. It's been a couple of years since I last got to spend time with her."

"Hmm…well, you should talk to security and have one of them bring her backstage after the show."

"Can we do that?"

"She's family Bro…I doubt they'd say no."

Roman nodded his agreement so Seth spoke quietly to a security member before his brothers motioned that it was time to go. Their theme hit the speakers and the crowd erupted into cheers. They were supposed to be heels but Evolution was more of a heel so the fans had sided with the Shield, much to Dean's bewilderment. Dean was used to being hated by the fans so being cheered was very strange for him. Roman was just a silent wall of pure muscle as he followed Seth and Dean down the steps, with Seth in the lead. The fans reached out to them as they passed by but they ignored them all as usual…until Seth reached a young woman with long dark hair, the tips dyed blonde, wearing a skintight Shield crop-top. Seth nearly lifted her off her feet as he hugged her tightly, both of them fighting back tears of joy as they beamed at one another. Dean rolled his eyes and playfully nudged Seth, tilting his head to where Evolution was watching them with barely controlled fury at being interrupted. Seth gave his little sister one last hug before vaulting over the barricade, Dean and Roman following close behind.

As soon as they entered the ring the other four men pounced and a brawl began. Every time Seth took a hit Angel winced in sympathy, and every time he landed a good hit she cheered loudly. She even cheered on Dean and Roman, earning her these little smirks from Dean that she found to be rather adorable…not that she'd tell him that anytime soon. As she was watching her brother fighting with Randy Orton Angel became aware of a hulking figure towering over her and she looked at the large man with wide eyes as he lifted her over the barricade and held her tightly against his body. She struggled against his hold but he was a lot bigger than her, and a lot stronger, so he just carried her to where the leader of his group was standing at ringside. When the man carrying her stopped moving she looked into the face of Triple H himself and hissed like an angry wildcat. Triple H seemed completely unfazed by her anger and pulled her head back by her hair to pull a scream of pain out of her. That sound made Seth freeze for a moment before whipping around to see Batista holding his little sister in a vice grip while Triple H pulled her head back at a painful angle.

"Angel! Let her go! She's not a part of this. Your fight is with us, not her."

Dean and Roman turned from their beat down of Orton, who quickly joined his team, and stood on either side of Seth to show their support of him. Dean felt fury rising in his chest at these men daring to mess with an extended member of his team…she was his brother's little sister…that made her part of the family in his mind. Roman was just pissed off that they would hurt a woman and drag her into this when she wasn't even a wrestler. Triple H just smirked at them and released his grip on the woman's hair, laughing a bit when she tried to bite his hand as it passed her mouth.

"She certainly is a feisty little thing isn't she? I thought you already had a girlfriend Rollins? What happened? Did she get bored and leave you? Don't get too attached sweetheart…he'll just leave you in the end."

Angel ducked her head down, her hair hiding her face from view so no one could see the smirk that crossed her lips. She leaned back into Batista's hold, surprising the man for a moment, before lifting her leg straight up and back to kick him in the face. As soon as he let go she whirled around and kicked him between his legs, laughing as he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, before dancing away from the other member's attempts to grab her. She made her way to Seth's side, sharing a vicious little smirk as he beamed with pride at her. Dean came to stand close on her other side while Roman loomed over them from the back, both men glaring at Evolution as they tried to help Batista off of the ground.

"This isn't over little girl…you have no idea what you just got yourself into."

"I got myself into nothing…you're cranky old ass dragged me into it by setting your little animal on me. I was merely defending myself from a group of threatening men who had the nerve to attack a defenseless little girl. Well guess what boys? I'm no innocent little girl, and I am certainly not defenseless. You wanted to use me to get to my brother…well that just backfired on you so congratulations on making yourself yet another enemy."

"I will…make you…pay for this…little girl."

Batista was panting from the pain and Angel rolled her eyes before speaking to him, making Dean have to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, though he couldn't stop the amused smirk that curled his lips.

"I'm petrified…really I am. You need to learn to keep your filthy paws to yourself niño pequeño perra."

The crowd was on their feet screaming for her and she looked over her shoulder at them with a saucy little smirk before tucking herself back into her brother's side. Dean was still fighting his amusement at her fiery and sarcastic attitude when he tilted his head toward the stairs to let the others know it was time to move out and regroup before Batista had time to fully recover from Angel's attack on his manhood. As soon as they made it safely to their secret locker room Seth immediately started checking Angel for any injuries while she rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Seth…I'm fine. All he did was pull my hair…I've had worse than that from you."

"Beside the point…he dared to touch you…I'm gonna kill him."

"Not if I do it first Sethie…I'm not some helpless little damsel in distress you know."

"I know…but you're still my baby sister…I worry."

Dean's loud snort soon erupted into full-blown laughter while Seth and Roman shook their heads in amusement and sat on the little sofa against the back wall. Angel watched Dean with her head tilted slightly to one side as she tried to figure him out.

"Damn Darlin' that was priceless….dropped him like a little bitch…Batista…owned by a girl more than half his fucking size…oh man that was great…no idea what you called him out there…pretty sure it wasn't anything friendly."

"You mean when I called him niño pequeño perra?"

"Yeah that...what does that mean anyway?"

Seth curled up, laughing so hard he could barely breathe, while his brothers looked confused...at least until Angel smirked and told them what was so funny.

"It's spanish...it means little bitch boy."

Dean's eyes widdened before he sat on the ground and laughed, Roman soon joining while Angel looked proud of herself.

"You better hope he doesn't figure out what that means Babygirl."

"Babygirl?"

"Seth is our little brother...that makes you part of this little family of ours."

"I think I can handle that. So...does this mean I'm a part of the Shield now?"

"Hmm? What do you think brother's? The Angel of the Shield?"

"Nah...The Shield's Angel...sounds better."

"I like it...please Sethie?"

Dean snorted when she turned to Seth with the best Doe-Eyed puppy face he'd ever seen and Seth caved in a heartbeat. He had a feeling she usually got whatever she wanted from him with that look.

"Alright...but when we're in any arena you stay right next to one of us...and you don't go anywhere alone ok? We have a lot of enemies in this company."

"Thank you Sethie!"

Angel launched herself at Seth in a tackle hug, which soon turned into a dogpile as Roman and Dean joined in. Somehow Angel ended up on top of Dean, sitting on his stomach while watching Roman tickle Seth mercilessly. Dean was watching her, hands folded behind his head, as she shouted out all of Seth's weak spots to Roman and Seth shouted that she was a traitor. Her face and eyes were bright with her happy laughter and Dean decided he would try to make her his...but he'd have to be careful about it so Seth wouldn't try to rip his head off for it. When Seth squealed Angel started laughing so hard she almost fell backwards off of Dean's stomach but he reached out with his hands to steady her, gently lifting her up and placing her on the floor next to him as she gave him a softer smile.

"Thank you Dean."

Dean just shrugged off her thank you and she gave him a confused look before Seth tackled her and tried to give her a noogie, which she countered by locking him into his own submission hold. Seth reached out to Dean and Roman for help but they both shook their heads at him, laughing as he gave in and tapped out to his little sister.

"Oh yeah...who's the best now, huh Sethie?"

They all turned to the doorway as they heard someone clapping and Angel was quickly maneuvered behind the three men. She tried to stand on her toes to see over Roman's big shoulders, which failed, and ended up just jumping up onto his back so she could see. He shot her a half-annoyed and half-amused look over his shoulder and she just grinned at him.

"What? You were blocking my view."

"Well isn't she just adorable? Don't you think Champ?"

The behemoth of a man remained silent but his gaze never moved from Angel and she saw her brother's spine stiffen, not that his team mates were any better as she could actually feel Roman growling. She watched the show so she knew who these men were...Paul Heyman and his client Brock Lesnar...the Beast Incarnate as they called him. She really hoped her brother never decided to be a brave little moron and go toe-to-toe with that mountain of a man.

"Damn...he's even bigger in person..."

Lesnar just smirked and took a single step forward, his smirk widdening as the three men around her tensed up and shifted even closer. Angel rolled her eyes and slid off of Roman's back and stepped around him before they could stop her. She ignored Paul Heyman completely and walked right up to Lesnar, tilting her head back so she could actually look him in the face.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are one massive fucker?"

Lesnar smirked down at her and had to admit the little female had one hell of a strong spine. She rolled her eyes when Heyman started yammering in her ear about being ignored and not testing the Beast.

"Oh for god's sake just shut up! Do you never shut up? How the hell can this silent wall over here actually stad to be around you when you never shut the fuck up? I've only been in a room with you for five minutes and you're already giving me a dman headache."

Her little rant actually managed to get a rumbling chuckle out of Lesnar and the rest of the men in the room looked at him in shock as he rarely laughed unless he was hurting someone. Angel grinned up at him with a girly little giggle.

"See? He does have a sense of humor. Nope...no more words from you...nope...silence...zip-it..."

Dean's lips were twitching as she kept cutting Heyman off before he could get a single word out, leaning in to whisper to Seth.

"Your little sister may actually be crazier than I am."

"You have...no idea..."

Lesnar reached out towards Angel and she twirled in a circle, evading his hand and ending up leaning back against Dean who curled a protective arm around her while glaring at Lesnar.

"So...are you really Rollins' little sister?"

"Yes Heyman...I am...not that it's any of your business. Sethie? Can we go now? He's annoying me."

"Anything you want Sweetheart. Come on guys. There's a car waiting outside to take us to our safehouse."

"Wait...you really stay in safehouses? That's not for show?"

"Angel...I told you we have a lot of enemies around here. We have to stay safe...especially with you being here now."

"I can take care of myself...and you know that better than anyone. How many times have I handed you your ass?"

"I'm still going to worry about you...I'm your big brother...it's my job."

"I know...come on...I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry...I have no idea how the hell you manage to stay so thin..."

"I'm hyper Seth...I hardly ever stay still for long."

"True, you always were the little trouble maker."

"Me? I was not...that was all you."

The two bickered the entire way to the waiting SUV while Roman and Dean followed, trying not to laugh at the siblings. Roman took the driver's seat with Dean next to him and the siblings in the back...still bickering about who was responsible for them getting in trouble.

"Oh no...you are not gonna pin that one on me Sethie. You were the one who took the piping hot cookies off the tray and mom still has the hospital report to prove it."

"Alright, hold on...this one I gotta hear? What the hell did he do?"

"Mom had just baked a big batch of cookies and genius here decided he couldn't wait for them to cool so he grabbed a handful off the tray before they had a chance to cool off and harden a bit. He got molten chocolate all over his fingers and mom had to take him to the hospital. The crazy little idiot had second degree burns on his fingers and it took forever for them to heal because he kept picking at it."

"Well it itched damnit!"

Dean cracked up laughing as the two went right back to bickering. He and Roman exchanged a look and both of them knew they'd do anything to protect her after seeing how happy it made Seth to have her around. Dean wasn't good at trusting people but even he could tell that she was nothing but a ray of light and he couldn't help but want to bask in her warmth like a contented cat. Roman felt protective over her for several reasons and not just because she was Seth's sister and a female, but also because she was kind and radiated life and joy in a way few adults managed to keep ahold of.

"Alright you two...bicker later...we're here."

"It's just a normal house..."

"What the hell were you expecting?"

"I don't know...some sort of top-secret spy bunker or something..."

"We're not spies Angel..."

"No but you're supposed to be like a spec ops unit and they have super spiffy secret hideouts."

"We're not...nevermind...just get your little but inside before one of us decides to carry you in."

"Is that supposed to be a threat Sethie?"

"Umm...yes?"

"Hmm...it's not a very good one. Hey Roman? Piggy back ride?"

"I got you Darlin...Roman's on pack mule duty tonight."

She shrugged and hopped up on Dean's back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while his arms wrapped around her legs. She watched the muscles flexing in his arms as he carried her and giggled when Seth groaned at being outsmarted by her yet again. Dean gently lowered her onto the sofa and sat next to her while Roman put their bags in their respective beds and he noticed she didn't have a bag.

"What about you Darlin? Where's your stuff?"

"At home...but I'm not going back there...not now that I'm back with Seth."

"Why not?"

"Mom and Dad are still mad that he ignored their wishes and followed his dream to become a wrestler...they don't even care that he's one of the best in the world now...they wanted him to follow in their footsteps. It would have suffocated him...it's been suffocating me..."

"What do they do?"

"Dad's a surgeon and Mom's a nurse...she made me go to nursing school and made sure I stuck it out no matter how many times I told her I hated it and wanted to do something else. She got me a job in the same hospital as them...it's horrible. I work in the ER and all I see every day is people coming in that are horribly injured, some die, and other times I deal with a bunch of drunken frat boys who did somthing stupid because they were too shit-faced to know better."

"It sounds like hell..."

"It is...but I'm done. I quit this morning when they tried to make me work a third shift in a row and I finally had enough...and I still had the ticket Seth mailed me so I came. Best decision I've ever made."

"I told you to leave with me Angel...I knew they'd make you miserable...I'm so sorry sweetheart. I should have come back for you..."

"Don't you dare seth...don't you dare blame yourself. I made my choice and yes I regret it but it was my mistake...not yours. I told you to go and follow your dream and now look at you...one of the big dogs of the WWE."

"I don't deserve you Angel..."

"Well, you're stuck with me anyway so deal with it."

"Better not let Vince find out what she did for a living or he'll try to hire her as a ringside medic."

"It'd probably be safer...but she would hate it."

"SHE is right here damnit!"

"Sorry Angel."

The three men all spoke at once and she snorted softly before ruffling Seth's hair while he tried to bat her hands away.

"Not the hair."

"You know you love me."

"So? Leave my hair alone."

"Sometimes I think you're more of a girl than I am..."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Roman rolled his eyes as the two started bickering once again and Dean just watched, his head moving from one to the other like he was watching a ping-pong match. The little mini-argument finally ended when Roman lifted Seth up and hauled him off to his room before going to his own for bed. Dean snorted softly at the look on Angel's face when she realized there was only one other bedroom.

"Relax Darlin. You can take the room and I'll take the couch."

"No...you had a match earlier in the night before facing Evolution...I know you've got to be sore from all of that. You take the bed...I'll be fine."

"We could both take the bed."

"Seth would kill you."

"I'm not talkin about sex Darlin...not that I'd say no...but this time I'm just talkin about sleep. I'll keep my hands to myself."

"Seth is still going to kill you...but alright...it's your funeral."

Dean smirked as he followed her into the remaining bedroom, watching her hips sway as she walked. She took a running leap and landed in the middle of the bed before rolling over to one side and curling up into a little ball. Dean huffed softly at how adorble she looked and then stripped off his tactical vest and pants, leaving him in a muscle shirt and boxers. He noticed the appreciative once-over she gave him and turned a bit so she could get a better look, laughing softly at the blush that stained her cheeks when she realized he'd caught her.

"Relax Darlin...I don't mind if you look...don't mind if you touch either."

"Seth is so going to kill us both..."

"Not if he doesn't find out Darlin."

"He's Seth...he always finds out...I'm not exactly subtle Dean...neither are you from what I've seen and heard."

"I still don't care. I can handle him Darlin...and you...you are more than worth the risk."

"Why? Because I'm pretty?"

"Not just that Darlin...you radiate light like a fucking sunbeam."

"I've never heard that one before...as far as pick-up lines go...it's not the worst I've heard."

"I don't need pick-ip lines Darlin...this body is usually more than enough to get me what I want."

"Yeah...no...I'm pretty sure it's the voice Dean...and maybe the eyes...but definately the voice. That low gravelly voice just does things to a woman."

Dean let his voice drop a little lower and smirked at the little shiver that ran through her body in response.

"Oh yeah? What kind of things Darlin?"

"Goodnight Dean."

Dean laughed softly as she pulled the covers up to her ears and decided to let her be for now. She knew he was interested...and he knew she was as well...so it was only a matter of time, in his mind, before she gave into him.

A/N: Ok so there's the first chapter. This is only loosely going to follow anything resembling the actual WWE timeline. I will be doing my own thing but keeping everything Kayfabe for this one so character names and gimmicks are reality in this fic. Hopefully you all like the start of this and want more...we shall see. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Shielded Angel

A/N: I'm feeling inspired so you get a second chapter tonight. In this one we get to see Angel make her in-ring debut with her Shield…and a lot of shenanigans too. I'm not good at writing fight scenes so they will usually be short, my focus is more on the characters and their development. As stated before this fic will not really be following Cannon so please don't gripe at me that "so and so wasn't there when that guy was" or "He wasn't in that role then" This is my story and I'm twisting things to suit my own preferences…if you don't like it you can GTS (if you don't know what this stands for then get away from me lol).

Chapter 2

When Dean woke the next morning he felt a weight on his chest and looked down just enough to see Angel using him as a giant muscled pillow. He huffed softly and ran his fingers through her silky hair, smirking at how she'd dyed the tips blonde. She let out a soft mewling sound as she stretched herself awake and Dean had to bite his lip to keep from rolling over and pinning her to the bed.

"Mornin, Dean."

Her voice was husky from sleep and Dean couldn't resist swooping in to give her a little kiss, pulling back with a mischievous smirk when she squeaked in surprise. He laughed softly when she started hitting him with her pillow and ran out of the room, Angel right on his heels still smacking him with the pillow. Seth and Roman came out of their rooms at the sound of the fight and Seth blinked in surprise to find Dean and his sister playing tug-of-war with a pillow in the living room, both of them grinning like crazy.

"What…the hell?"

"Sethie!"

Angel launched herself across the room and tackle-hugged Seth, knocking him on his ass as he was wholly unprepared to be assaulted first thing in the morning. Dean and Roman chuckled as Seth groaned softly and lifted Angel up with him as he stood.

"You are entirely too excited this morning…what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing…I just got a full night's sleep for the first time in months."

"Months?! You haven't slept properly in months?! I'm gonna call them and give them a piece of my mind right now."

"No you are not. Seth, please…it'll only make things worse if you do that."

Seth sighed softly and pulled her into a hug, speaking softly but the other two could still hear him in the small room.

"I just hate the thought of you suffering like that…"

"I know Sethie…I'm ok now…you'll take care of me…right?"

"We all will Babygirl. I'm gonna fix pancakes."

"With bacon? Tell me there's gonna be bacon?"

"Yes Babygirl…with bacon…Dean would have my head if I didn't fix bacon."

"Damn right…not breakfast without bacon."

"You and I are going to get along just fine Dean."

Seth's eyes widened in pretend horror while Angel just giggled at him and looped an arm though Dean's who seemed more amused than anything else.

"Escort me to breakfast?"

"As you wish, Darlin."

Roman made several types of pancakes, apparently the house was a timeshare thing and came well-stocked. He made plain for Seth, Blueberry for himself even though Seth stole a few of them, and chocolate chip for Dean who ended up sharing his with Angel after the little moan she made after tasting one.

"How did Seth not tell me you could cook like this?"

"Because that's about the only thing he can cook Sweetheart."

Roman shoved Seth off his chair in retaliation and the two got into a little shoving match while Angel giggled at them. Dean used the distraction to lean in and lick a bit of chocolate from the corner of her lips and smirked at the slightly dazed look she gave him for a moment. She narrowed her eyes at him and he thought that was the end of it…until Roman and Seth sat back down to eat and he felt a delicate hand creeping up his thigh. He glanced at Angel just slightly and saw an innocent little smile on her face, groaning low when her hand brushed something very hard in his pants and it twitched in response to her feathery touch. He twitched slightly and Seth raised an eyebrow at him.

"You alright Dean?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You look a bit flushed…and you're gritting your teeth…you're not getting sick on us are you?"

"I'm…Fine."

Seth eyes him with suspicion and Angel decided to show mercy and remove her hand, only to have his hand grab hers before she could and place it back over the bulge in his boxers. She looked over at him in surprise to find him Smirking at her and realized he'd won this round because he would not stop, even with the other two sitting right there, so she bowed her head slightly to concede defeat. She heard the low rumbling laugh and pulled her hand back, this time he let her go. Seth and Roman were oblivious to the whole exchange and the four soon found themselves dressed and back in the SUV, with Angel and Dean in the back this time.

"Alright guys…we need to take Angel shopping for some regular clothes and she needs a ring outfit."

"You gonna dress her like us?"

"No…it wouldn't suit her…black is not her color."

"We could just swing by the house and I could grab what I need…mom and dad are working during the day anyway so they won't be home."

"All right…we'll do that…but you still need a ring outfit."

"The costuming department will want to see her for that Seth."

"I have my ideas of what I want so relax Seth…I got this."

They pulled up in front of a fancy two-story house and Dean gave Seth a raised eyebrow, which earned him a semi-playful scowl.

"Not one word Dean...it may look nice but…"

"…looks can be deceiving."

"Yeah."

Angel skipped off into the house and Seth stayed outside with Dean and Roman, flat out refusing to enter the place. Dean soon got tired of Seth's moping and decided to go inside to check on Angel. He found her sitting on her bed looking at a framed photo and trying not to cry.

"Angel? You alright Darlin?"

"I will be…this picture…it was the last time we were all happy together. Mom and Dad took us to a carnival and Seth took me on every single ride, he even won me that stuffed panther over there. Mom and Dad were happy, relaxed…Seth was beaming…and then it all fell apart. It was a couple days later that Seth told them he wanted to become a professional wrestler and they just lost it…yelling and screaming that they wouldn't allow it. A year later I told him to leave…to follow his dream and get out while he could. Mom was sad that he left but dad…dad was livid. He started yelling at me until I cried and he backed off. They put so much pressure on me to follow in their footsteps and I just went along with it to make them happy…but I can't do it anymore…I'm exhausted, I'm miserable, I just can't live like this anymore."

"You don't have to Darlin. You've got the three of us no matter what happens."

"Thanks Dean. I need to finish packing my stuff."

Dean grabbed the stuffed panther and put it in her suitcase, earning a happy little laugh from her. He helped her pack what she wanted to keep into a suitcase and a large duffel bag, which he carried out to the SUV despite her protests. When they got outside Angel froze as she was Seth and their father creaming at each other while Roman glared over Seth's head at the man, his hands on Seth's shoulders to keep him from snapping completely.

"Stop IT!"

Both men froze and turned to see Angel standing in front of a bewildered Dean and storming across the lawn to stand in front of Seth.

"Enough! This is Seth's dream dad…to be a professional wrestler…and he's good at it. He's damned good at it…which you would know if you bothered to even watch him work. He's a natural and the fans adore him. You should hear how they scream for these three every time they go out there, every time they get recognized on the street. Why can't you just be happy to see him succeed and get all he's ever dreamed of?"

"He disobeyed me."

"So have I…more than a few times…and I'm about to do it again dad. I'm going with Seth."

"His name is Colby."

"No dad…it's not. He changed it when he joined the WWE. His name is Seth Rollins now…and it suits him."

"You are NOT leaving young lady."

"I'm a grown woman dad. I can make my own choices and I choose to join Seth."

"You have a great job at the hospital, don't throw that away over this frivolous wrestling crap."

"No one told you yet? I quit dad…I finally had enough of that horrible place and those horrible people draining me of every ounce of life and energy I had. They forced me to work double, even triple shifts all the time. I hardly ever got to eat and when I did it wasn't anything healthy…I was always tired and felt drained. That's no way to live dad…that job was slowly killing me and I'm not going to let that happen to me."

"Why didn't you tell me they were working you so hard?"

"I Tried! You never listen…you never want to hear that I'm unhappy. I'm not unhappy now…I have my big brother back…and I've gained two more in the process…sort-of…"

"Sort-of? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm not sure what category I want to put you in yet, Dean."

Dean opened his mouth only to shut it when he realized he had no comeback for that one. Angel smirked in triumph and Dean rolled his eyes before putting her bags in the back of the SUV with theirs. He strolled over to her side and gave a little half-smirk when she leaned into his side a bit, taking comfort from his solid presence on one side and Seth's on the other.

"Daddy please? Just let us be happy…let us live our lives our way…please?"

"I wanted you two to have safe and secure jobs…"

"Wrestling is very secure once you hit the big leagues…mostly…unless you suck."

"Dean…not helping. Look, daddy, Seth is so well-loved by the fans, and he's such a talented wrestler…his career is very secure now. They'd have to be complete idiots to let him go and if they did…someone else would pick him up in a heartbeat."

"What about you Princess? How can you be sure you'll be alright? Do you even know how to wrestle?"

"The fans loved me last night…but I also know that no matter what happens Seth with be there to take care of me, and yes I know how to wrestle. Seth has been teaching me via video chat and he also hooked me up with the guy that trained him so I've learned a lot. Every time had any free time I spent it training and learning."

"I don't like this…I'm not going to pretend that I do…but I'll…give it a chance…alright? That's the best I can promise you right now."

"That's all I ask daddy. Now…can you two please shake hands or something so I know it'll be alright?"

Seth and his father exchanged a look of fond exasperation before shaking hands, and Seth allowed his father to pull him into a brief and slightly awkward hug. Their mother was crying softly behind their father and held her arms open when Seth looked at her. Dean watched Seth's lower lip tremble slightly before he curled into his mother's embrace and let her comfort him.

As the drama came to an end Angel leaned further into Dean's side, almost sagging against him, and he realized she still wasn't fully recovered from long periods of exhaustion and near starvation. He lifted her up into his arms and laid her gently across the backseat of the SUV, sitting on the floorboard near her head and letting her curl a hand into his leather jacket. Seth and Angel's father watched this with an odd look, one Roman knew all-too-well. It was the look of a father trying to decide if the man trying to earn his daughter's affections was worthy or not…and he knew as his little girl grew up he'd end up wearing that same look. Angel mumbled something that had Dean chuckling and running a hand through her hair, muttering something back to her in a soft tone that Roman wasn't used to hearing from his brother.

"For what it's worth…I've never seen him like this with anyone…he's flirted with women but he's never been so careful and gentle…it's almost like he's afraid she'll break or something."

"He brings out a side of her I haven't seen in a long time…that playful teasing side. Since I left she's been more withdrawn and subdued…for a long time I thought her light had gone out completely…and then I watched her kick Batista where it hurts last night and I saw that light flare back to life in full force. I think they might be good for each other Roman."

"If we can keep them from pissing each other off…"

"True…"

"Guys? We should get going if we want to make it to the next arena on time."

"We're coming Dean. Mom, Dad…we'll keep in touch…and maybe you can come watch us sometime."

"I think that can be arranged…Seth."

Seth gave his dad a small smile and joined Roman and the others in the car. Dean had sat in the back with Angel's head in his lap while Roman claimed the driver's seat again so Seth slid into the passenger's seat, waving to his parents as they pulled away. It took them longer to reach the next city than they had expected due to having to keep taking food breaks when Angel got hungry. She wouldn't ask to stop but Dean could feel her stomach grumble as she leaned against him and he'd tell Roman to stop somewhere for food. Seth found it amusing when she grumbled at him for it but ended up eating twice as much as any of them.

"Alright Darlin…where the hell does all that food go? Ya got a hollow leg or something?"

"No…I'm just hungry…"

"She's always been able to eat a lot and never gain like…a single pound…so not fair."

"Just because you have to Cross Fit your ass off to stay in shape and I don't doesn't mean it isn't fair. I got mom's genetics."

The two began bickering playfully while Roman and Dean just rolled their eyes and settled in for the show. They made it to the next arena with 24 hours to spare and Angel immediately had Seth take her to the costuming department. They were met there by Vince McMahon himself and she found out Seth had called the guy. Apparently he was a big fan of the Shield and wanted to meet her. She ended up signing a contract with him that actually protected her from his daughter and son-in-law…basically stating that she worked for him and no one but he could fire her. After he left she made Seth stand outside while she and the Designers sat down to discuss her ideas. They told her to stop in before the show the next night and they'd have everything ready to go. She skipped out of the room with a beaming smile to find Seth surrounded by three creepy looking men. She let out a soft sound that drew their gazes to her and she instinctively moved into Seth's side, sighing softly when he wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Who might this…little beauty be? Hmm? Such a pretty little lamb…"

"I am not a lamb creepy…"

"Hmm? Perhaps not…I can't quite figure you out yet…but I will…oh but I will…run."

The man lunged at her but she stood her ground with her chin raised and he backed away with a low laugh that sent chills down her spine before he and his…friends…walked away.

"Who in the actual fuck was that creepy-ass shit-face?"

"That was Bray Wyatt…and his family. Stay as far away from them as possible…they are more dangerous than you think Angel."

"I will not cower Seth…I won't seek them out…I'm not suicidal…but I won't cower either."

"I know…come on. Let's get back to Roman and Dean before they decide to come back."

When they found Dean and Roman Seth told them what had happened with Wyatt and Dean growled so loudly that Angel felt the vibration of his chest when he pulled her close to his side.

"Dean it's alright…he didn't touch me…I'm fine."

"If he knows what's good for him he won't ever touch you."

"She called him a creepy-ass shit-face if that makes you feel any better…"

"To his face?"

"No…but I'm sure he heard her anyway…he wasn't that far away yet."

"Here I thought Seth was the reckless one…"

"I'm not reckless…I just have no filter."

"Not arguing that one."

When they came back to the arena the next night for the show Angel was looking around in amazement at all the activity that went on behind the scenes. She met a lot of superstars, some of whom were cold towards her because of who she was with but no one dared to do anything because all three Shield members were right behind her the entire time. When it was almost time for them to go out they went to the costuming department so Angel could see her outfit and get dressed, and she made the guys wait outside the room. Once she was dressed she looked into the 3-way mirror they had set-up and admired the look.

"It's perfect…thank you so much ladies."

"You're welcome dear. It's not often we get to do something like this so it made our day…honestly."

"We'll be watching honey. Go show them what a woman can do."

Angel was excited because she was having her main debut without her Shield and she'd be facing Paige. She left the room and laughed at the guy's faces. Roman had both eyebrows raised, Seth had his jaw unhinged, and Dean was damn-near drooling and his eyes had gone a dark blue.

"You guys like it?"

"I love it Darlin…it suits you."

"You look like a true angel Babygirl."

"You have wings?!"

"Yep…and they light up too…just watch my entrance…it's gonna be epic."

She met the Gothic Diva Paige at the entrance to the ramp and Paige told her to just relax and enjoy herself out there. Paige made her entrance first and Angel had to admit that she loved the woman's theme song…but she loved hers even more. Her theme was actually two songs mixed together but it fit her look and personality perfectly. As her time came the lights in the arena went out and the fans couldn't decide whether to be excited or not, she figured they were wondering if it was going to be the Undertaker but…this was a Diva's match. The soft strains of a violin flowed out over the crowd before a woman's voice joined in.

" _I see the angels I'll lead them to your door, there's no escape now, no mercy, no more, no remorse cuz I still remember…"_

As the voice sang softly a figure on the stage was bathed in soft white light and as the figure raised their arms out to their sides a pair of sheer wings covered in tiny little lights were revealed in their full glory. As the song changed to a harder sound the figure dropped their arms as the lights came up to reveal a young woman with long dark hair under a white hooded crop-top that had straps criss-crossing the front of her toned stomach. Her pants were long and white and flared out at the knees with lacy inserts and a lacy skirt overlay at the waist. A pair of leather and lace ankle boots were visible as she danced her way down the ramp, throwing off her hood and wings to reveal the blonde tips of her hair.

"…I wish I had an angel for one moment of love, I wish I had your angel, your Virgin Mary undone. I'm in love with my lust burning angel wings to dust, I wish I had your angel tonight."

As the song trailed off into drums and guitars she waved to the crowd, showing off her shimmering silver nails, before running up to the ring, springing off the apron and flipping over the top rope to land in a crouch inside the ring. The fans went wild after she landed and even Paige looked impressed as she clapped and got the fans even more wound up. Angel stood up and accepted a microphone from Paige who spoke first.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. I know we have a match coming up here but first I thought it might be nice if you all know who this lovely lady actually is. Those who watched last week may remember her as the one Evolution dragged over the barricade…very distasteful that was by the way…but you don't know who she is…"

"Thank you Paige…and might I say I love your boots tonight. Yes, evolution dragged me into their fight with the Shield last night but I do believe Batista is still wishing he hadn't done that. Am I right?"

The fans screamed their agreement and she laughed a bit with Paige before continuing on with her introduction.

"Well…my name is Angel…and now you all understand the entrance. I happen to be the little sister of one Seth Rollins…yes That Seth Rollins…and I decided I hated my job so I quit and came here to watch my brother do what he does best. Well, after Batista dragged me into things a certain big boss decided he liked what he saw and decided to hire me. Now I get to have my debut match against the lovely and talented Paige. I gotta say I'm actually a big fan of yours so this is gonna be fun for me."

"Aww honey…I'm flattered…really. You are just such a sweetheart. Isn't she sweet people? I'm not going to go easy on you though."

"I wouldn't have it any other way…I want a fight…a challenge. Give me all you've got Paige. Let's do this thing."

The two women handed their mics off to crew members and squared off as the bell rang. They locked up and Angel swept Paige's feet out from under her and the two began trading blows. At one point Paige landed a Moonsault off the top rope, and Angel pulled off a flying tornado DDT. The end of the match came when Angel managed to get Paige into Sweet Surrender, her submission move. She had Paige bent backwards almost in half, her arms were under the woman's jaw to help drag her backwards while she sat on her lower legs to keep them out of the game. Paige tried in vain to reach the bottom rope and finally gave in…tapping out and giving Angel her first victory. She reached down and helped Paige to her feet and Paige raised her arm in victory. Then Evolution's theme hit and Angel whispered something to Paige and the dark-haired woman slid out of the ring and ran for it, heading backstage as fast as she could go…none of the men followed her as they were all focused on Angel. She stood her ground as the four men surrounded the ring and then climbed in to surround her. Batista was glaring and growling threats at her but she held her ground and refused to back down. Triple H found himself grudgingly impressed with her backbone. But he couldn't allow her to go unpunished for what she did to Batista.

"You should have just stayed nice and compliant last week little girl. You caused a lot of problems for us with your little stunt and now it's time for you to pay for that. Randy, Ric…"

Randy Orton and Ric Flair each grabbed one of her arms and held her in place while Batista paced around in front of her before snarling and spearing her into the mat. The crowd roared their disapproval and anger as Triple H continued talking.

"If you're waiting for your brother and his friends to come and save you…I'd stop waiting if I were you. They won't be coming to help you. We made sure of that by locking them up nice and tight."

Triple H motioned to the big screen which showed a locked and barricaded door, behind which the Shield could be heard yelling and banging on it to try and get out. Angel screamed as Batista power-bombed her into the mat and felt all of the air leave her body. A familiar theme song hit that had all four Evolution members on edge…Brock Lesnar stepped out from behind the entryway and stomped his way down the ramp. As soon as he got into the ring he grabbed Batista and sent him to Suplex City, repeatedly. When one of his teammates tried to interfere he sent them there too. After he was done he looked around at the carnage and smirked before turning to the still dazed and winded female lying in the center of the ring. He walked over to her and the crowd waited nervously to see what he would do, screaming in happiness when he carefully lifted her up into his arms and carried out of the ring and backstage.

A camera followed them to the medic's room where the Shield met them after someone finally got them out of the room. Brock laid Angel onto one of the padded tables gently and stepped back to let her brother through. Seth was freaking out and only calmed slightly once he had her in his arms while Roman kept an eye on Dean. Dean was pacing along one of the walls muttering under his breath and it made everyone nervous, even his brothers. The medic came and looked at her and gave Seth instructions to watch for any signs of concussion but said that she should be fine…if not a bit bruised and sore. Seth finally let go of the breath he'd been holding and thanked Brock for saving her. Roman asked why.

"She's got a backbone…most of these women don't have that. She's special…keep an eye on her."

"We will…thank you."

Brock left as soon as Angel opened her eyes and told them she was alright…just in a bit of pain. She turned her head to find Dean and tried to get up but Seth wouldn't let her.

"You have to stay still for now Angel."

"Fuck that Seth. You know me better than that. Let me up…now. He needs help."

"It's not a good idea to get near him when he's like this Babygirl. He tends to snap at whoever gets close and you're injured enough already."

"He won't hurt me Roman…no matter how agitated he might be. He's like this because he was worried about me. He needs to see for himself that I'm ok so he can calm down."

She slid off the table and walked over to Dean who froze at the sound of her foorsteps. When she started talking she could see his shoulders relax a bit.

"Dean? Dean it's alright…I'm ok. I'm still able to stand and walk and talk…they didn't take me out of the game. I'm ok Dean…I promise."

She was startled when Dean whipped around and pulled her into his chest before spinning back around to press her gently into the corner with his own body shielding her from sight. When Seth said her name with a nervous tone she held up a single finger to indicate he should stay back.

"Dean? Are you alright?"

"Wasn't there…should have been there…could have lost…no…won't let go…won't lose this one…too special…mine…no one can hurt…can't allow…must protect…Mine."

Dean's eyes snapped to hers and she could see the burning determination in them as she reached up a shaking hand to touch his cheek. The moment her hand touched his skin he pulled her into a fierce kiss that left her panting against his chest as he held her close, whispering softly to her.

"You're mine Angel…I won't let anyone hurt you and get away with it…I will protect you."

"I'm alright Dean…I promise."

Roman and Seth watched in shock at how quickly Dean had become completely obsessed with Angel and neither was sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing…though Seth was leaning towards good if it meant Dean would be obsessively protective of his little sister. He knew what Dean could do to someone he deemed a threat…and he kind of wanted that protection for his sister.

"Come on Dean…let's go to the safe house and rest for a while. You guys don't have a match tonight and we need to get some sleep so we can plan the takedown of Evolution."

A/N: And there's chapter two. Batista picked the wrong woman to go after…and he's going to learn that hard way why you shouldn't mess with anyone connected to the Shield. I love Brock Lesnar so I had to bring him into the story. He looks scary but he's really a big teddy bear lol. Dean had a slight mental break there for a bit…I love Moxley so what? He had a Moxley moment b/c he panicked and Moxley took over for a bit. I have a thing for Dean with a split personality but that won't be a big thing for this fic…just little bits and pieces here and there unless everyone likes it…then I might make it a bigger thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Shielded Angel

A/N: Ok so people seem to like this one so far…which is awesome so thank you to my reviewers. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that her entrance theme is a mix of Angels by Within Temptation and I Wish I Had An Angel by Nightwish (My two favorite bands ever). Just to address a few specific reviews…

BoondockSaints01: First off…love your username lol. I'm glad you like it so far and I also can't wait to see how she develops.

Fallen1987: Dean/Mox is one of my favorite people to write lol, especially as a split personality thing…it just works for him so well.

Sitalia: Thank you so much, I love hearing that people enjoy what I do.

Espeon44: You'll just have to wait and see hun. It might happen later on but not right now.

Chapter 3

By the next week Seth was alternating between moping around and snapping at everyone that looked at him wrong. Roman was trying to be understanding, Dean was about one wrong word away from throwing him in the trunk, and Angel was pretending he didn't exist…which is why Dean wanted to lock Seth in the trunk. Seth's girlfriend had broken up with him because she said she couldn't handle him being gone all the time and being around so many gorgeous women without her. Angel had taken the phone from Seth and cussed the woman out in both English and Spanish before hanging up on her…which left Dean feeling impressed by her range of insults and hoping he never really pissed her off. Seth then proceeded to snap at Angel for doing that and she closed herself off from all of them for the rest of that day, and she still refused to even look at Seth let alone talk to him. Roman was just about ready to lock the siblings in a room together but he was slightly afraid there might be bloodshed. When they finally reached their next safe house and Angel just went into a room without a word Dean finally snapped. He grabbed Seth by his shirt and slammed him into a wall with his feet off the floor, hissing through his teeth at him in anger as his inner Moxley came to the surface.

"You're an asshole Rollins. That gorgeous woman in there got mad at your bitch of an ex because she loves your dumb ass and you repay her by yelling at her and blaming her. It ain't her fault jackass and you know it. I won't let anyone hurt her…not even you. You're gonna go in there and apologize to her and you're gonna give her anything she asks for to make up for being an ass for the last five days. You got that Rollins?"

Seth's eyes had widened when Dean shoved him into the wall and he watched the other man's eyes go dark and realized he wasn't entirely dealing with Dean…more like Dean's dark side. He nodded slowly and Dean let him stand on his own feet again and pointed to Angel's chosen room. Seth raised his hands in defense and walked into the room, only to duck back out when one of Angel's hand weights came flying at him.

"Shit! Ok…she's pissed off…"

"What did you expect Seth? You snapped at her for defending you…she's hurt and angry."

Seth nodded, conceding that point to Roman, before slowly trying to open the door again. Nothing flew at him this time which he figured was a good sign. Both of his brothers were staring him down so he just sucked it up and went inside.

"Would it help if I brought you chocolate?"

"…maybe."

"I'm sorry Angel…I was an idiot…and kind of a jackass…ok a big jackass. I was hurt and angry and I lashed out at the wrong person. Forgive me?"

"You buy me a big bag of Ghirardelli Dark Chocolate squares and I'll forgive you."

"You got a deal, now come here."

Seth opened his arms and Angel curled into him for a hug. Dean and Roman had heard everything since the door was open and Dean nodded before relaxing a bit and cracking a tiny smile when Angel looked at him.

"Feel better now Darlin?"

"I will once he gets me the promised chocolates."

"I'll go do that now…like…right now…be back soon."

Seth grabbed the keys from Roman and darted out the door. Angel waited until the door closed before bursting into laughter, soon joined by Dean and Roman's chuckles.

"What's so funny Babygirl?"

"Seth always does this when we fight. He rushes out to buy me anything I want to make me not be angry with him anymore."

"So…he's whipped by his little baby sister huh?"

"Hmm…yep."

"Dean…"

Roman gave Dean the same look he gave his daughter when she was close to crossing a line but, unlike his little JoJo, Dean just shrugged it off and ignored him in favor of Angel…not that Roman was surprised by this. Dean waited until Roman wandered off into the kitchen before stepping into Angel's personal space and curling an arm around her waist to pull her against his body. Her hands came up to rest on his chest out of reflex and she blinked up at him in curiosity, wondering just what he was up to.

"Dean?"

"Relax Darlin. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"I know that…but I'm not made of glass either Dean."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning…I've watched your indy stuff…when you were Jon Moxley…it umm…Seth didn't like me watching it but I did anyway…you were amazing…you still are but…umm…Moxley was…"

"Moxley was violent, unpredictable, and dangerous Darlin. He wasn't a nice guy by any means."

"I know that…I told you I've watched you for a while. I just loved watching him though…Moxley was…well…hot as hell."

"Oh really? Is that so Darlin? What exactly got you all hot and bothered about Mox huh?"

Angel flushed red as his voice dropped to a deep rumble and a shiver ran along her spine. When she looked in his eyes she realized they were a really dark blue and he was watching her with a look she couldn't figure out.

"Well…he was just…dark and dangerous…and he didn't hold back anything…in or out of the ring. I mean…not that you aren't still dangerous as Dean Ambrose but…Moxley was more…wild and uncontrolled."

"That side of me is still in here Darlin…I just keep it in check because the WWE is a PG show now and I can't afford to get fired because I hurt someone."

"What about…umm…other things…?"

Dean's lips curled into a wicked smirk and he chuckled low in his throat as she flushed again, leaning in so his lips trailed across the skin of her throat as he spoke.

"What kind of…other things…are you talking about Darlin…cuz I can fill in the blanks with a lot of ideas."

Angel was saved from answering when Roman walked back in and cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at them when he was Dean caging Angel against the wall and kissing her throat while she panted softly. When she heard Roman Angel pushed against Dean's chest and he stepped back to give her some space. She knew she couldn't have made him move if he hadn't allowed her to but she knew he wouldn't hurt her…somehow she just knew that.

"I don't want to know…just don't let Seth see you doing that to his little sister."

"I'm not gonna stop unless she tells me to Ro…and I don't think she's gonna do that. Are you Darlin?"

"I…no…"

Her voice was soft and breathy and Dean gave a low growl that Roman couldn't hear but Angel did, and it made her toes curl in her boots. Dean could tell the growl had affected her and filed that information away to be used later…when they weren't being watched. The trio had settled onto the sofa and were watching Labyrinth, Angel insisted it was one of the greatest movies ever, when Seth finally came back. He handed Angel a big bag of her chosen chocolates with a hopeful grin and she smiled back.

"Alright…you're forgiven. Come watch Labyrinth with us."

"You still watch that movie?"

"As often as possible Sethie. It's a great movie…and Jareth is hot."

"I thought Moxley was hot?"

"He is Dean…as are you…but Jareth is the freaking Goblin King…he gorgeous and romantic…in his own twisted way…and he can do that awesome thing with the crystal balls."

The three men all snorted softly and Seth ruffled her hair before she slapped his hand away and curled further into Dean's side. She was curled halfway into his lap with her head on his chest while he leaned back against the arm of the sofa with his arms wrapped around her.

"So…are you two a thing now?"

"No Seth…"

"Not yet…soon though."

"Dean?"

"I told you Darlin…you're mine…I protect what's mine."

"…but…"

"Just watch your movie Darlin."

She narrowed her eyes at him but he just smirked and kept his eyes on the screen until she turned back to the movie when her favorite part came on…the ballroom scene. He watched her eyes light up as she watched the guy on screen using dance to try and seduce the young woman and smiled softly at her. Roman and Seth were watching the two and wondering how long it would take before Angel gave in and let Dean fully claim her as his. Roman hoped it would be soon so they'd stop flirting every ten seconds while Seth was torn on the subject. Part of him wanted it to happen soon so his sister could be happy, but another part of him was afraid that Dean's past would cause her heartache in the end and he hated the thought of that. Eventually they all went to bed but during the night Angel couldn't sleep so she went into the living room and hooked up her MP3 player to listen to the music from Labyrinth. Dean came out of his room for a drink just as 'As the world Falls Down' from the ballroom scene started playing and he watched her swaying to the music in the moonlight coming through the window. She was glowing in her white silk nightgown and he felt like he was looking at a real Angel for a moment. He walked over to her slowly and she stopped swaying when she noticed him.

"Dean?"

He placed a finger over her lips to silence her and pulled her into his arms like he had earlier that day, but this time he started swaying with her to the music. She sighed softly and let her head fall onto his shoulder as he held her close. It was moments like this where she felt herself falling for him, when he let his softer side show and took care of her. He held her like she was something precious and she wasn't used to that…but she really liked the feeling. The two sat on the loveseat after the song ended and that was where Seth and Roman found them in the morning, Dean lying on his back with Angel draped over top of him, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"I hate to say it but…damnit they're adorable together."

"Yeah…it's not what I expected to ever see from him. Your protective big brother side is worried right?"

"A little bit yeah…he's got a violent history Roman…with men and women alike."

"True…but you've seen how he treats her Seth. He holds her like she's made of glass and treats her like a queen."

"Goddess…not a queen…I'm a goddess."

"Sure you are sweetheart…"

"My goddess…"

Dean was mumbling in his sleep and Angel giggled softly before trailing soft feathery kisses up his torso until she reached his lips and paused, hovering just above them until Dean opened his eyes and closed the tiny gap himself. Seth made gagging noises and the two gave him identical middle finger salutes in response without breaking their kiss.

"Aww come on…cut that out. I do NOT want to watch you kissing my baby sister Dean. I'm not kidding damnit…don't do that in front of me."

"Sethie…you can be such a child sometimes. You never cared about kissing your girlfriends in front of me."

"That's different…"

"Why? Because you're a man? Get over yourself Sethie…this is the modern era."

"I didn't say that…"

"You didn't have to. Now…shall we have breakfast?"

"You want pancakes Babygirl?"

"Chocolate chip?"

"Of course."

"Yes please…and bacon!"

"Yes I know…god forbid I forget the damn bacon with you two around."

"Damn straight brotha."

"You guys eat so unhealthy…Roman? Can I have an omelet or something?"

"Only if you make it yourself Seth, you always complain about the way I fix 'em."

"Fine…"

"So…who are you guys beating up tonight?"

"Not sure yet…we'll decide based on who pisses us off when we get there."

Angel snorted softly and shook her head at them. Dean shrugged with a little half-smirk that she found rather cute on him.

"What about you Darlin? Who are you fighting tonight?"

"I'm up against AJ Lee tonight."

"That should be entertaining to watch…she's a little psycho and you're a little hellion."

"I'm an Angel Dean, not a hellion."

The three men just gave her pointed looks and she pouted at them before giggling. Roman gave her the first set of pancakes and she immediately dug in with happy little moans of appreciation that left Dean shifting in his seat. They eventually made it to the arena and Angel convinced the guys to let her go to catering alone for some water. She figured it would be a quick trip and she'd be fine…which turned out to be only half-true…she was fine in the end but it wasn't a quick trip. Randy Orton stepped out of the shadows into her path and she stopped, watching him warily.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to a pretty girl? Is that such a bad thing?"

"It is when you're the enemy."

"Enemy? I haven't hurt you pretty girl…and I don't have any plans to either. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you Orton. I'm with the Shield…and you're in Evolution…therefore…enemies."

"There's a saying pretty girl…keep your friends close…and your enemies closer."

As he said the last part he pushed her back into a wall and used his arms to cage her in and prevent her escape. She growled softly in irritation and tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Get bent Orton. I'm not interested in you so get lost and leave me the fuck alone."

"You've got one hell of a smart mouth pretty girl…but I can think of a much better use for that mouth."

"Not if you were the last male on this planet. Get…Lost."

Orton grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, making her back arch to relieve the pain in her scalp. He snarled at her and threatened to claim her right there in the hallway if she mouthed off to him again. She looked behind him with a pleading expression and smirked when he turned around to get a hand wrapped around his throat. The dark man behind Orton lifted him by his throat and slammed him into the ground where Orton remained unmoving. The man held out a hand to her and offered to escort her back to her team, an offer she gratefully accepted. When she got back to their room her boys were pacing around the room and flipping out.

"What the hell happened to you guys?"

"Us?! They had a camera on you when Orton went after you…we heard his threat Sweetheart."

Dean was still pacing and muttering nasty things under his breath about what he wanted to do to Orton for touching her. She sighed softly and walked right up to stand in his way, smiling softly when he stopped and locked eyes with her. She reached up and rested her hands on his chest while speaking softly to him.

"It's alright Dean…I'm here and I'm safe. I won't leave your side for the rest of the night ok? You can even escort me to my match if you want to."

"I like that idea Darlin. You sure you're alright?"

"Yep…It'll take more than a bit of hair pulling to take me down."

She turned to the dark man still in the doorway and nodded to him, bringing her boys' attention to him.

"Thank you for helping me Undertaker."

"I think you could have handled it on your own Princess…but you're welcome. I won't tolerate that kind of behavior in my locker room."

The Undertaker left and the Shield looked at their girl with raised eyebrows. She giggled at them and shrugged.

"What? People like me…I'm adorable."

"That you are Darlin…that you are."

"Right…so no attacking him tonight then."

"Wait…that was your plan?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Stupid plan…don't go after the biggest dog in the yard…not yet anyway. You guys need to work your way up to him…save him for last."

"I like that plan…Seth? Roman?"

"I agree…who do you think we should go after then?"

"Umm…Orton? Duh? If you don't…I will."

"No you will not."

"We'll handle him Babygirl. He's got a match tonight against Daniel Bryan."

"Oh he's fun to watch. I'll come too but I'll sit with the commentators…safer over there."

"Good idea Darlin."

When it came time for Angel's match Dean went with her and waited behind the curtain as she did her initial entrance before looking back at the curtain. The crowd went quiet in anticipation for who would come out with her and roared when Dean came out, offering her his arm as he led her to the ring where AJ Lee was waiting. He held the ropes so she could get in and then stood guard outside the ring to make sure no one dared to come out after her. AJ Lee gave her an amused look and Angel shrugged with a smile, glancing at Dean for a moment before the bell rang and the match began. In the end Angel lost the match, but only just. The two women gave each other a hard run and the fans were on their feet by the end of it. Dean helped Angel out of the ring and lifted her up into his arms, refusing to let her walk despite her protests that she was fine. AJ Lee skipped along behind them, giggling and cooing at how adorable they were while the fans and commentators alike laughed at the odd trio. When they reached the back Roman and Seth were waiting for them, Roman making sure to ask if AJ was alright since Dean and Seth's minds were too focused on Angel.

"Oh I'm fine big guy. Those two are so cute together."

All three men gave the tiny woman odd looks but Angel just laughed with her and the two women hugged. They had been talking since Angel joined the roster and found they have a lot in common…but in the ring it was all business between them. AJ headed off, skipping her way to wherever she was heading, while Angel rejoined her boys. They circled around her when the Wyatt family walked by, heading for the curtain, and Bray Wyatt stared at her the entire time. Dean actually growled and pulled her back against him which made Bray laugh that creepy laugh of his before moving on.

"Ugh…he's so creepy…why is he so creepy?"

"Umm…because he wants to be?"

"No…he wants to be scary…the new face of fear…but he's not scary…just creepy. Hillbilly creeper face. Undertaker is scary…Demon Kane is scary…Wyatt is not scary."

"Alright Babygirl…we get it…let's go relax before our beat down of Randy Orton."

They stayed in their locker room until Randy's match was almost over. Daniel Bryan had locked Orton into his submission hold and Orton was likely to tap out at any moment so the Shield made their way down to the ring. Daniel looked up as their music hit but he kept his hold until Orton finally tapped and the referee called the match in his favor. The Shield climbed up onto each side of the ring with Angel being closest to the commentators. She stepped in first and went to Daniel, holding a microphone.

"Daniel…I just wanted to congratulate you on your win here tonight. It was entertaining to watch Orton tap out. Relax Daniel…we're not here for you…we're here for him. You see Ladies and Gentleman…Orton here made a big mistake…possibly one of the worst mistakes you can make in the WWE right now. He made the mistake of touching me without my permission…and that's a big no-no with my Hounds over here. They tend to be very protective of me and they've taken offence to Orton putting his hands on me and threatening me. Daniel…please leave the ring so you don't get caught in the cross-fire…I promise nothing will happen to you. Boys…have a field day…but I get the first hit."

The Shield lifted Orton up, holding him between them as Daniel left the ring and then sat on the stage to watch the carnage that was about to unfold. A number of other superstars and Divas soon joined him out of curiosity and the crowd was losing their minds over the whole thing. Angel kicked Orton between the legs just as she'd done to Batista and then dropped him to the mat with a spinning kick to the face before leaving the ring to sit on the announcer's table. The Shield held nothing back as they beat the hell out of Orton, each of them shouting at him for touching their girl. At least half of Dean's words were bleeped out for the home audience but those in the arena got the full experience. Seth was only marginally better in the language department but was no less angry. Roman was angry too, but more because he saw her as extended family and she was a woman to boot…in his culture women were respected and even revered, so to harm one was considered to be one of the worst things a man could do. Paige was the only member of the roster brave enough to come down the ramp and walk around the ring to stand beside Angel, the two women wearing identical smirks as they watched Orton be destroyed by the Shield.

"They're really pissed off aren't they luvvie?"

"You have no idea…Dean nearly reverted back to his Moxley days…again…he seems to get like that if he thinks I'm in danger…"

"I wonder what he'd do if he got jealous…"

"I don't think the other male would survive it…he can be rather vicious."

Dean pulled a Dirty Deeds and then they pulled off a Triple Power Bomb that left Orton out like a light. Seth did a double-take when he noticed Paige next to his sister giving him a flirty little smile. He tilted his head at her and blinked a bit while Angel laughed at him. He looked a bit like a confused puppy trying to decide what to do with the first girl puppy he'd met. Paige cooed at how cute he looked all confused and Angel had to hang onto the other female to stay upright as she laughed. Paige handed her off to Dean when he came over and sashayed her way over to Seth, running a pale hand across his chest as she walked past him with her hips swaying. Seth turned to watch her walk away with that same confused look on his face, his eyes glued to her backside while Dean and Roman snorted softly.

"He's a goner."

"Oh yeah…I know that look…"

"Maybe that's a good thing though. Paige is awesome…and she can definitely keep his crazy ass in line."

"He just got out of a relationship though…"

"Yeah but she was a bitch. Sorry Roman but it's true. He knew weeks ago that it wasn't gonna last much longer so I think he'll be fine in another day or two. Besides…who could resist that gothic goddess anyway?"

"You got a girl-crush there Darlin?"

"Nah…she's an amazing friend but I'm not into women Dean…I think you know that by now."

Dean made a little sound of agreement before pulling her into a deep kiss with the whole world watching. Angel clung to his tactical vest, a sleek form-fitting thing that made him sexy as hell in her opinion, and let him dominate the kiss. When he finished she was panting a bit but both were grinning while the crowds chanted for more. Dean grabbed the mic from Angel and addressed the rowdy fans.

"Hey now…simmer down people. I may be a bit unstable but I'm not Edge-level crazy. There will be no sex in the ring here folks. I respect my girl too much for that."

"Hey now…who said I'm your girl? You haven't actually asked me yet you know…"

Dean smirked and lifted her up to sit her back on the announcer's table before dropping to his knees between her legs. The entire arena went so quiet you could have heard a mouse fart backstage.

"Alright then Darlin…will you do me the honor of being my girl?"

"Hmm…let me think…oh who am I kidding? Yes Dean…I'll be your girl."

Dean surged up from the floor and kissed her hard as the fans screamed 'This is Awesome' repeatedly. Seth made gagging motions behind Dean's back and Angel flipped him off again while Roman rolled his eyes at the three of them and dragged Seth back to the barricade, Dean and Angel soon following with Dean carrying her all the way back through the crowd. As soon as they got back to their locker room Angel started bouncing around.

"That was so much fun. No wonder you guys go out and beat people up all the time. We need to do that again…soon…maybe now…"

"No Babygirl…I think you've had enough excitement for one night."

"Easy Darlin…come sit with me…I said with me…not on me Darlin."

"Why not?"

"I think you can feel why not…"

Angel just smirked and wiggled around on his lap until he groaned and physically lifted her off and placed her next to him, growling low in her ear so only she could hear him.

"You do that again Darlin and I don't care if Roman and Seth are sitting here I Will fuck you into this sofa until you can't even remember your own damn name."

Between the deep gravelly voice, the low growl, and the words themselves…Angel shivered against him and clenched her thighs together. Dean noticed and smirked, knowing he'd gotten to her and she was aroused now.

"Turnabout is fair play Darlin…remember that. I can play this game like a pro."

Seth was just staring at the blank wall with a confused frown on his face but Angel told Roman to leave him alone when he went to check on him.

"He'll be fine…he's just trying to figure things out. Give him a little time and he'll be back to normal."

"Figure what out Babygirl?"

"How he feels about his ex and now Paige…and what he's gonna do about her obvious interest."

"If he's got even half a brain cell up there he'll fuck her before someone else does."

"Dean…"

"What? You know I'm right Rome. I'm not interested in her but she is a good looking woman…I'm just not into the whole Goth look. Seth is clearly interested though if his reaction tonight tells us anything."

"Oh he's interested alright…I know my brother very well. He'll go after her I'm sure…just a matter of waiting for him to pull his head out of his ass and realize his ex was a selfish harpy who only wanted money."

They eventually made it back to their safe house and went to bed, though Angel ended up in Dean's bed when she couldn't sleep and he had no problem letting her curl up against him while he held her close.

A/N: Ok, so chapter 3 yay! A little more of Dean battling his own crazy self, a little Seth/Paige action…that one will happen but not right away. I do like them together but they're not going to jump into it…there's going to be a lot of flirting and teasing first lol. Of course Randy got his beat down for daring to touch the Shield's little angel…you would think he'd know how bad an idea that is.


	4. Chapter 4

Shielded Angel

A/N: I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this so far. I am having so much fun with this story.

Guest: I think most of the roster, save the newest additions, have had their asses handed to them by the Undertaker at some point lol.

Sitalia: Glad you like it so far. I love Paige, and she and Seth look adorable together lol.

Chapter 4

The next week had the Shield facing Evolution in a 4-on-3 handicap match unless they could find a fourth person to team with them. Angel had offered but the looks her boys gave her made her laugh, they all looked so horrified by the very thought of her going out there against those four men…especially when two of them already hated her.

"Relax guys…I have a plan."

The guys didn't find out what her plan was until they were already in the ring. They stared down Evolution and Triple H smirked at Angel while Batista glared at her with pure hatred.

"Don't tell me she's your fourth member for the match? We'll just tear her to shreds."

"I could take any one of you…I already took on two of you and won…maybe not in the ring but that doesn't really matter. The important thing is that I'm not the fourth for the match…he is…"

She turned to look at the ramp as the arena went dark and a bell tolled. All four members of Evolution looked up in shock while the Shield just smirked at them, the crowd screaming their love and approval for the Undertaker. Angel was grinning wickedly as the Undertaker came to the ring and gave her a little half-bow of respect, which she returned with a curtsy that left the audience cheering even louder. Triple H looked torn between anger and fear while the other Evolution members just looked terrified, especially Orton who had already been terrorized by Undertaker in the past.

"Evolution…you picked the wrong woman to go after in this company. You know me…all of you…you know where I draw the line. Never…is any man…to physically harm a woman outside of a match…never. You crossed that line…Evolution…and you will all pay for it."

Angel was nearly bouncing in place, her excitement boiling over at being in the ring with her childhood idol and he happened to be there to defend her. Seth kept glancing between his sister and Undertaker, wondering just how she convinced him to come and help them and glad that they hadn't attacked him as they'd planned. Roman was simply staring down Evolution and daring them to make even a single move towards Angel. Dean, on the other hand, was staring at Angel in something akin to awe and she felt herself flush slightly. Orton was the first to step forward, only it wasn't to attack as his teammates expected.

"I want no fight with you Undertaker…We had our war once…and you won. I'm not ashamed to admit that. As for you…Miss Angel…I apologize for attacking you the way I did. I should not have done that…"

"No…no you shouldn't have…however…you are not the one I most want to take out right now so if you want to leave and stay out of it…feel free to do so now."

Orton looked at Angel and slowly backed out of the ring, the rest of Evolution watching him with betrayal and anger on their faces. He gave Angel one last look before walking up the ramp and leaving his team to face the Undertaker and the Shield without him. Triple H looked murderous and lunged for Angel, intent on causing her harm, only to have the Undertaker nearly take his head off with a Clothesline from Hell. Orton remained on the stage up at the top of the ramp watching as the Undertaker and Shield began to systematically dismember the remaining members of Evolution. Angel sat on top of a ring post, occasionally glancing at where Orton had sat on the edge of the stage to watch, though the little smirk on his face made her rather certain he wouldn't be helping the others this time. Orton, for his part, still hated the others for turning on him so long ago and had merely been biding his time for the perfect moment to betray them in turn…a moment Angel just presented to him on a silver platter.

"You ever lay a finger on my girl again and I will end your career."

Angel turned back to the fight in the ring as she heard Dean hissing in Triple H's face while he and Seth kicked the man repeatedly. Roman was beating Batista in a corner while Undertaker had Flair running around in circles trying to avoid getting clothes lined…not that it worked but he was trying. When the men paused for a moment to survey the damage Angel hopped off the ring post and sashayed her way to Dean's side, wrapping an arm around his waist while looking down at Triple H.

"Oh you poor thing…it must be so hard for you to be betrayed by one of your own…though I'm surprised you weren't expecting it given what you've done to him in the past. I knew all Randy Orton would need was the right little push to make him turn on you in a heartbeat. The Undertaker…was that push. You should be smart and leave me and my Shield alone…because if you don't…you will face the avenging Angel of the WWE and her ruthless Hounds of Justice."

The Shield members came to stand around her and put their fists together over Triple H, and Angel laid her smaller hand on top of their fists as the crowd went absolutely wild. She turned to Undertaker and tilted her head to one side before smiling at him.

"Thank you, Undertaker, for helping me to put down that rabid pack of mongrels known as Evolution. Now Orton can go back to being the Viper…which, by the way, is an absolutely perfect fit for you Randy. The Shield and I will continue our reign as the most dominant faction in this industry and go after a few important titles. My brother, Seth, will be going after the Intercontinental Championship. Dean will go after the United states championship, Roman will go for the Heavyweight title, and I…I will be taking the so-called Diva's title and returning it to its former glory as the Women's Championship!"

The crowd roared while Taker nodded slightly in silent approval before leaving the ring. The Shield soon followed, with Roman giving Angel a piggy back ride to the fan's amusement. Once they were safely back in their secret locker room Angel let her happy squeals loose while the guys laughed at her excitement.

"I just got to work with the Undertaker! Seth?! Did you see that? He bowed to me…to me! He likes me!"

"Angel…breathe Darlin…"

Dean took her face in his hands and made her focus on him until she calmed down a bit while Seth laughed softly at her wide-eyed happiness.

"I know he's a big deal Darlin but he's still just a man."

"No…no he isn't…he's the Phenom…he's not just a legend…he's THE legend…Undefeated at Wrestlemania…King of Hell in a Cell, and the Lord of Darkness. He's the greatest ever."

"What are we baby girl, chopped liver?"

Angel gave Roman a look that had all three men curling up in laughter while she scowled playfully at them. Dean pulled her into his lap as he sat down on the sofa, chuckling softly as she automatically curled into his chest.

"Comfy there Darlin?"

"Mm-hmm…"

The Shield men shared a fond look before Seth ruined the moment by trying to tickle his little sister…who reacted with a surprising amount of violence, hitting Seth repeatedly until he begged for mercy.

"Shit…I forgot how badly you reacted to that…"

"Damn it Seth…"

Angel moved to her brother's side and checked to make sure she hadn't done too much damage. Roman was shaking his head at the pair of them while Dean was giving Angel an impressed look.

"You hit pretty damn hard for such a tiny woman Darlin."

Angel just gave Dean an un-amused look before turning back to fussing over Seth…who was clearly enjoying the attention. The sound of yelling outside caught their attention and Roman was unanimously elected to check it out. Angel got tired of waiting and sauntered her way out the door before Seth or Dean could grab onto her…so they followed. When the two came out of the room they saw, and heard, Angel screaming at a dark-haired woman in a mix of English and Spanish. Seth paled a bit but when the woman shoved his little sister the ground he growled in anger, a growl that was matched by his brothers.

"The hell is wrong with you?! You broke up with me and you dare to show up here and hurt my sister?!"

"Oh Seth, darling…I'm so sorry. I made a mistake darling…"

Dean's angry words came out more like a growl as he crouched protectively over Angel where she sat on the ground glaring up at the woman.

"You're damn right you made a mistake bitch…you dared to lay a hand on my girl. I have absolutely no problem beating the shit out a woman if she deserves it…and right now you are climbing to the top of that list."

Angel's hand on Dean's arm held him in place and her words managed to get a little smirk out of him, though the other woman did not react so positively.

"Easy Dean…she's not worth the effort."

"Excuse you little slut?! I am your better and I will not have some little whore talk down to me."

The woman went pale and silent when Seth shoved her into a nearby wall and growled in her face, only letting go when Roman pulled him back.

"Don't you EVER call my sister that again. She is a thousand times more of a lady than you could ever even hope to be. Before this…you might have been able to convince me to take you back…but now…now you can jump off a damned cliff for all I care. We are done…and if I ever see you near my sister again I will have your skanky ass arrested for assault and anything else I can think of. Do you understand me?"

The woman quickly nodded her head and ran off, not wanting to face the three angry men any longer. Dean was still growling but Angel's hand on his chest stopped him.

"Dean…you really need to not get so riled up every time someone tries to hurt me…I can fight for myself you know…"

"I know that Darlin…I just can't help it…I want to keep you safe."

"I know Dean…and I love that…but I also need you to not flip out so easily…at least not in public…keep it behind closed doors with the team…okay?"

"I'll try Darlin…best I can promise ya."

Seth was still seething, fists clenched by his sides as air hissed out from between his clenched teeth. Roman was attempting, unsuccessfully, to calm him down but Seth was too angry to hear him. Once again it fell to Angel to calm him down, luckily she knew exactly how to distract her dear brother…though she doubted the other two would be very happy with her for it.

"Sethie? How about some Crossfit?"

"Crossfit?"

Dean snorted softly at how easily she distracted him, only to groan when he realized what she had just suggested.

"Aww c'mon Darlin…"

"Dean…please?"

"Damn it…"

Later that night found the four of them laying around the living room of their latest safe house in various stages of exhaustion. Seth was passed out on the sofa, sprawled across it like a big cat. Roman was sitting in the armchair with his legs spread apart and his head laid back as he drifted in and out of sleep. Dean was laying on the loveseat with Angel curled up on his chest, his head resting on top of hers while his arms held her close. The two were still awake but only because Angel couldn't seem to stay still long enough to fall asleep, apparently even one of Seth's crossfit sessions couldn't drain her energy enough to sleep soundly. Dean groaned as she shifted again and finally just picked her up and carried her into his room, laying her down gently and huffing softly at the confused look she gave him.

"You need to sleep Darlin."

"I'm not tired enough to sleep."

"Which is why we're in here, and not out there."

"I don't think I follow…"

"I'm gonna wear your hyper ass out so we can both get some sleep Darlin."

"We can't have sex with my brother in the next room Dean."

"Wearing you out doesn't have to involve actual sex Darlin…I know all kinds of fun tricks."

"Such as…?"

Dean gave her a wicked smirk because he knew he had her now. Her curiosity played her right into his hands. He leaned over her, one hand on either side of her body as he ducked his head to lick a trail up her neck.

"Something tells me you're not the quiet type Darlin."

"I uh…no…not usually…not if the guy is any good."

"In that case…I think I'm gonna need to gag you Darlin."

"What if I say no?"

"You won't…but if you did I'd stop in an instant Darlin…I'm not into taking what isn't offered. Are you in?"

"Yeah…I'm in…"

Dean used his body to press hers into the bed beneath them, his smirk growing when her breath hitched just from that little bit of contact. His hands brushed lightly up her sides and he felt her breath flutter against his neck.

Easy Darlin…I'm just getting started."

"Dean…"

Her breathy whisper of his name set his blood on fire and he spent the next couple of hours sending her over the edge of oblivion repeatedly until she was too tired to keep her eyes open for long. He tucked her into his side and watched her sleep for awhile, wondering what he had done in his life to deserve someone like her. When Seth and Roman looked in on them in the morning Seth was torn between amusement and brotherly outrage, thankfully Roman was quick to yank him back into the living room with the promise of pancakes. The smell soon roused the sleeping pair and drew them out of the bedroom, Angel wearing Dean's shirt and a little pair of shorts while Dean went shirtless in a pair of jeans. Seth had a sour look on his face until Roman put a plate full of fluffy pancakes under his nose. Angel waited until Dean sat down and then sat in his lap, giggling happily when he fed her a bite of chocolate chip pancake. Roman just smiled softly at the pair while Seth remained purposefully oblivious by focusing on his food. After breakfast Angel headed off to take a shower, with Dean watching her backside the entire time and loving the way she looked in his shirt.

"Dean…"

"Relax Seth…I'm not gonna hurt her. She's…special…I don't know why but I just want to protect her…keep her safe and happy…I've never felt like this with other women before…"

"Dean…brother…it's called falling in love…and you're falling hard."

"Just…keep her safe Dean…don't let our enemies hurt her."

"I'm not planning on letting anyone hurt her Seth…ever."

"Something tells me the Undertaker is going to help keep her safe as well…which can't hurt."

"Don't forget Lesner…he's impressed by her so he'll probably help too."

"The more heavyweights she has to protect her, the better I'll feel."

"So…what are our plans for this week?"

"I can answer that if you boys are done discussing my safety without me."

"Sorry Angel Darlin…we just worry."

"I know Dean…now…"

Angel laid out their agenda for the coming week with travel routes, hotels, side trips for sightseeing, and of course shows and interviews. Dean pointed to one of the sightseeing spots on her list and Seth started laughing.

"The hell is that Darlin?"

"That would be an underground cave system that I am going to see with or without the rest of you."

"Why is it so important to you Darlin?"

"It's known to have raw opal veins running through the rock so the smallest bit of light and everything sparkles in a rainbow of color…it sounds so beautiful."

"Alright Darlin…I'm in."

"I'm not…I don't do small underground spaces."

"Suit yourself Seth…that's why I have a second side trip mapped out for you to go see…it's the oldest comic book store slash museum in the U.S. so it's right up your alley."

Seth's eyes went wide and he hugged his sister, thanking her repeatedly while Dean and Roman laughed at their little brother's excitement.

"I'll go with Seth, if only to keep him from buying the whole store…and maybe I can find something for JoJo while we're there."

"Sounds like a plan. So, Seth and Roman will go to the comic store while Dean escorts me through the Opal Caves."

"We can stay as long as you want Darlin."

"Thanks Dean."

Seth had to admit, despite his initial concerns, that Dean seemed to bring out a side of his sister he hadn't seen in years while she seemed to bring out a softer side of Dean that Seth had never seen at all before. Roman was just happy to see all of them settling in and being a family together…his road family was what his wife Galena called it and she wasn't wrong. He couldn't wait to have Galena meet Angel, and he was positive Angel and JoJo would get along like sisters.

A/N: Finally updated this one. I'm working on trying to update all my stuff but life is chaos. I work 8-12 hours a day and then have mom and grandma at home needing care…and I've been diagnosed with Anxiety and keep having panic attacks which are utterly terrifying because you literally have no control over your own body. I won't update often but I am not abandoning my stories I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Shielded Angel

A/N: So sorry I've taken so long to update this one but life got in the way and then I started re-watching GoT and got story ideas galore from that…yeah…sorry lol.

Chapter 5

Roman was standing in the middle of this gigantic comic superstore and watching Seth run around like a little kid in a candy store with no budget. Seth had a cart full of stuff already and he showed no signs of slowing down.

"Seth? You do realize you have to be able to carry this shit around until you get it back home right?"

"Nope. I talked to the store owner and he said he'll mail whatever I buy directly to my place. My neighbor has a key so he can just stick the box inside for me."

"Aw hell…just don't buy out the damn store…Angel's gonna have a fit."

"That's why I'm buying her a few things too. A Loki pillow…a Labyrinth book…and of course a special set of Tolkien books…I'm a good brother."

Roman just snorted softly and went to see if he could find something his little girl might like. He was leaning towards a set of books with a strong female as the main character because that would be a good model for her.

Elsewhere Angel was hanging onto Dean's arm as they walked through the Opal filled caves and he could practically see her eyes sparkling. She hadn't said a word since they got inside, just stared around in wide-eyed wonder. Dean could see why she loved it so much, it was quite a stunning effect to see glittering multi-colored veins weaving through the plain rocks of the cave walls.

"You happy Darlin'?"

"Happy? Dean I'm beyond happy. I'm in the most beautiful cave on Earth with the most handsome and loving boyfriend a girl could want. How could I be anything but ecstatic?"

Dean pulled her into a fierce kiss that made her toes curl and then just held her close for a moment. A throat cleared nearby and he noticed a much older couple watching them. The man had an eyebrow raised in clear amusement while the woman was nearly cooing at how adorable they were.

"What can I say man? When she says something like that I just can't help myself."

"Not that you're all that great at keeping your hand to yourself anyway…"

"True Darlin…but you love it."

"I love you…there's a difference."

"Aren't you two just the sweetest thing? You remind me of us when we were your age. Don't they honey?"

"Yes Dear."

"You hang to each other dears…don't let the world tear you apart from each other. There will come bad times but you have to sit and talk it out…don't walk away from a good thing just because it gets hard."

"Yes ma'am."

"He's good at talking…"

Dean gave Angel an amused look and she kissed the tip of his nose which made him snort softly at her. She started pulling him deeper into the caves and he just followed along, happy to let her lead him straight to hell if she wanted to. He'd fight off every demon there to keep her safe and then make her the Queen is she wanted it, as long as she let him remain by her side.

Later that afternoon they all met back up at their safe house and Angel began fixing dinner while Dean watched her and Seth chattered on about all the stuff he'd bought.

"Dear lord Seth…did you buy the whole store?"

"No…I even got you a few things."

"Like what?"

"These."

Seth slid the bag across the counter and Angel set the sauce to simmer while she opened it. Her eyes widened and she gently lifted the red-leather bound copy of The Labyrinth out of the bag.

"Oh Sethie…it's so pretty…it even smells good."

Dean raised an eyebrow when she sniffed the leather cover and his mind took a nose dive into the gutter, imagining other leather things he could get her to smell and enjoy. She missed the lust-filled look that crossed Dean's face as she pulled out the complete History of Middle Earth book set and squealed in happiness.

"I've been wanting this set for ages Seth. The full set is so expensive though…you shouldn't have spent so much."

"You're my little sister, I have no problem spending money to make you happy…besides…it's not like I can't afford it."

When she pulled the last item and hugged it to her chest out Dean scowled at Seth. Seth just laughed at the sour look on Dean's face and decided it might be fun to tease his friend and brother.

"You'll just have to share her attentions now Dean."

"Like hell…that thing will be on the floor at night."

"He most certainly will not. I might allow you to put him on the dresser, but never the floor."

"It's a pillow Darlin, not an actual person."

"But it's a LOKI pillow…its special."

Dean gave Seth another scowl while Seth just whistled innocently. It was his job as her big brother to needle and aggravate her boyfriend, a job he was good at. Roman just watched his road family and tried not to laugh too loudly. He had started face-timing Galena part-way through the whole thing and it was her laughter that brought the attention his direction.

"Angel, meet Galena…my gorgeous wife and the mother of my baby girl."

"Hello. Roman talks about you all the time."

"I'm sure he does…better be all good things…"

Angel laughed at the side-eye the woman tried to give her husband who was quick to assure her he would never say anything bad about her.

"I can't wait to meet you in person…and the infamous JoJo as well. I have a gift for her when I do get to meet her."

"I'm sure she'll love you with or without a gift."

"I hope so, but with children a present never hurts."

The conversation went on for some time until Galena had to leave to pick up JoJo from school and Angel had to finish dinner. She had made spaghetti but she never used canned sauce. She made her sauce from scratch with real fresh tomatoes and fresh herbs and spices. Dean was practically drooling from the smell alone and when he finally got to taste it he moaned low in his throat and growled softly.

"Darlin…I am never…ever…letting you go now."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. This shit is amazing. I've never even had it this good in a restaurant Darlin."

"He's not wrong Babygirl…this is really good. My cousins would fight each other for some of this."

"Just think…Seth used to get this all the time."

"You lucky little two-toned bastard."

Seth snorted at Dean and just kept eating. He wasn't about to let anything distract him from his sister's best dish. She even topped it with fresh grated parmesan and had a side of garlic-butter French bread. Dean decided if he hadn't already been head-over-heels for her this meal would have done it. After dinner she brought out a cheesecake and they each had an entire fourth of the thing…with Dean and Roman watching Angel in amazement and wondering how in the hell she stayed in such good shape.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Like what Darlin?"

"Like I'm a damn Unicorn or something…"

"Cuz I've never seen a woman eat real food without immediately rushing to work it all off in the nearest gym. I'm impressed Darlin."

"I have a super-fast metabolism Dean. I have to eat high-calorie foods just to keep weight on me. If I ate like the girls backstage I'd end up in the hospital in a couple of days from malnutrition. Ask Seth, he's seen it."

"There was this one bitch in High School that picked on her…called her fat. Angel let it get to her and started dieting…eating salads all the time and nothing else. She got so sick that mom took her to the hospital and they said she was almost starving from lack of proper nutrition. That was when the doctor told us that her metabolism was faster than normal and she needed to eat more calories to keep form ending up back in the hospital."

"What was this chick's name?"

"Don't even think about it Dean. I fought that battle for myself a long time ago."

"She knocked her bitch-ass out. It was such a beautiful scene."

"Seth!"

Angel tried to reprimand her brother but she was laughing too hard for it to be serious. Dean was amused, and kind of turned on by hearing about this more feisty side of her. He'd seen glimpses of it in the ring but he had a feeling she could be a complete demon-child if she wanted to…and he'd love to see it.

"So, Babygirl, what's on the agenda for the show tonight?"

"We have a match slot but no official opponents yet, Vince said we can decide who we want during the course of the show and go from there."

"Sounds good to me…let's see who decides to piss us off tonight."

"I'm pretty sure Evolution is going to leave us alone for a while at least."

"After the beating you boys gave them Seth? They'd be idiots to come after you again."

When they arrived at the arena they moved as a unit, with Angel penned in by the boys to keep her protected. She appreciated the gesture but thought it was unnecessary. As they rounded the corner near their locker room they spotted lurking figures in the hallway that had the boys closing ranks around Angel and puffing up into more threatening postures.

"Hello again, Little Lamb."

"Wyatt…what the hell are you doing over here?"

"I'm not here for you, Dean Ambrose. I want to speak to my Little Lamb. Will you grant me that honor, Little Lamb?"

"I think not. I'm quite happy where I am thanks. If you want to speak to me you can do it right here."

"I would rather speak to you alone, Little Lamb."

"I would rather not be alone with you at any point…so no. If it's that important you can say it here and now…if not then you can leave."

Dean had wrapped his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her head as he glowered at Bray Wyatt, Seth and Roman doing the same from either side of them practically daring Wyatt and his boys to make a move.

"I was just going to give you a little friendly advice, Lamb...be careful who you place your trust in…there are snakes and liars in this business who will stab you in the back to suit their own needs."

Bray stared hard at Seth when he said this and Seth bristled in offense, practically hissing at Wyatt in seething anger that he would dare suggest Seth would ever harm his baby sister.

"Unlike you, Wyatt. I would NEVER hurt my sister. Never…"

Bray Wyatt just laughed as he walked away and Angel gently pushed Seth into their locker room so he could rage and rant in private…and he did. Seth was pitching a royal fit while Roman attempted to calm him down…unsuccessfully.

"Let him go, Roman. He needs to just get it out of his system."

"You sure, Babygirl?"

"I grew up with him remember?"

"Fair point. I guess we have our targets for tonight then."

"You're damn right we do. Calling my girl his little lamb…Imma kick his teeth in…knock em right down his stupid throat."

"Dean? Stay with me now…settle down. He didn't hurt me…he didn't even touch me. If he had I would be more than happy to let you beat his face in."

"If he touches you Imma kill im."

"No…that would be homicide and you'd be sent to jail. How can you protect me if you're in prison?"

Dean froze for a second and then just sort-of slumped onto a bench, pulling Angel onto his lap and nuzzling his face into her neck. Roman snorted at his brother and then went back to watching Seth pace the locker room, muttering to himself under his breath.

"Wyatt's little family are our targets tonight."

"We all established that already Sethie."

"We're gonna go down to the ring when our time slot comes up and call them out…challenge them. If they dare to come out we'll beat them down like everyone else and show them who the top dogs around here really are."

"Right then…that's a great plan Sethie…you just need to calm down enough to execute it without scaring the audience to death."

"Very funny…"

They stayed in the locker room, preparing mentally and physically for the upcoming confrontation, until a stagehand came and told them they had five minutes to go. They moved quickly to their entrance spot above the fans and when their music hit they stormed down the stairs, Angel crowded in the center of the three men until they were safely in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Attention please! My girl has something to say so everyone needs to pay close attention now."

"Thank you Dean. Members of the WWE universe. Earlier today a member of this roster attempted to try and make me believe that my big brother was somehow going to stab me in the back. I will not stand for such an insult, now will my boys here. The four of us are a family, a cohesive unit, and nothing is going to break us. So…Bray Wyatt…come down here to this ring and show me proof of this so-called betrayal or we will hand you your ass on a silver platter."

"Damn Darlin…remind me never to piss you off."

The crowd laughed at Dean's comment while Angel rolled her eyes at him. They all turned to the ramp to wait for Wyatt to show up…instead they got his image on the Titantron.

"Oh, my sweet Little Lamb…so innocent and trusting. I'm trying to save you, to protect you from the coming darkness. You put your trust in the wrong people, Little Lamb."

"Prove it. If my trust is misplaced then show me proof."

"I cannot do that, Little Lamb."

"Of course not…because there is no proof. You're just trying to put a wedge of doubt between us and I will NOT allow that to happen."

"I have no desire to hurt you, Little Lamb…in any way…and this information would hurt you."

"Bullshit!"

Wyatt sighed heavily and the screen changed to show a video clip of Seth walking through the arena. Angel remembered that day because Seth had gone to get some water and when he came back he'd been agitated. He'd said it was nothing to worry about and explained it to them and told them how he'd handled it. As they watched Hunter approached Seth and offered to make him the Champion if he betrayed the Shield. That was where Wyatt cut the clip and Angel could see Seth seething beside her.

"You see, Little Lamb? He will turn on you…all of you…for a belt of gold."

"Hold it right there Wyatt. No! You shut the hell up now! Sethie? Since he cut the clip off before we could see your reaction will you tell the fans what happened after Hunter made his offer?"

"Gladly. I told Hunter he could fuck off because I would never betray my family. He threatened to fire us, he threatened to tear my family apart physically…but I still said no. Wyatt didn't show that part though. That wouldn't fit with the little fantasy in his screwed up head. I will never betray my team, my family."

"Exactly. Honestly Wyatt…did you think he would keep that encounter a secret form us? Seth tells me everything. We've always told each other everything. I don't like you. I didn't like you before and I like you even less now. Leave my family alone or I will have no problem letting them tear you apart."

The screen went black and the boys circled around Angel in a tight formation, eyes darting around in watch for a sneak attack. Wyatt didn't try a sneak attack, instead he came down the ramp with his two sheep in his usual entrance. When the lights came back up he was decidedly not happy.

"I've tried to be nice, Little Lamb. I've offered you salvation…protection…but you…you just refuse to accept it. You belong with me Little Lamb."

"Like hell I do. I belong with Dean. You can never do for me what he does…in or out of the bedroom. You just don't…measure up."

Dean's vicious little laugh sent shivers up angel's spine…but these were good shivers. His arms wrapped around her from behind and his face nuzzled into her neck before he turned a dark look on Wyatt, bringing the microphone up so he could all-but growl into it.

"Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt…will you never learn? I'm Dean freaking Ambrose man. You can't beat me. You knock me down and I'll just get right back up. You try to take what's mine, I'll tear you apart. You touch my girl, I'll rip your throat out. My brothers? They've got my back…always will. My girl? She's the one that soothes the rage, the chaos that burns inside me. She keeps me sane and makes me think that maybe, just maybe…I might be good enough to deserve her…and I'll have to be dead and buried before I let you have her…even that might now be enough to stop me…I might just come back from the grave to haunt your ass."

"I could think of a better ass for you to follow around tin the afterlife Dean."

Dean tilted his head slightly, leaning back to take an exaggerated look at Angel's ass. The audience was laughing at their antics when she wiggled her ass and made him lick his lips. Seth looked like he'd sucked on a lemon but he was getting used to this by now and Roman was just amused by the two. Wyatt was pissed off. Nothing had gone according to his plans and he was livid. He signaled to his boys and they attacked the Shield, but the Shield was ready for them. Wyatt got a sharp kick to the jaw from Angel when he tried to grab her at one point. Eventually Wyatt was forced to retreat, growling threats the entire way back up the ramp as the Shield stared him down with anger blazing in their eyes.

When they got back to their locker room Vince McMahon was waiting for them. He congratulated them on a great spot out in the ring and said the fans were blowing up social media over Angel and Dean's antics.

"I have a proposition for you…a way to settle the score with the Wyatt family."

"We're listening Boss-man."

"Dean…"

"What Darlin?"

"I want to schedule a match at Hell in a Cell. The Shield versus the Wyatt Family. A no holds barred, anything goes Street Fight in a steel sage…Last Man Standing wins."

Dean's eyes lit up with malicious glee and Angel sighed softly. She didn't like the idea of her boys being locked inside a cage where she couldn't help them, and she knew they would not be letting her join them in there for this type of match. Between the cage itself and all of the weapons it would be far too dangerous for her to be inside that cage, so she'd be stuck on the outside watching and praying her boys would be ok in the end.

"We're in."

"That's what I was afraid you were going to say…"

"What's the matter Darlin? You don't think we can win?"

"I know you can…but at what cost?"

C'mere Darlin. We'll be fine. I used to do death matches in CZW."

"I know…I watched them."

"We've got this Babygirl."

"Angel, we'll be alright. If we get hurt you can take care of us right?"

Angel sent her brother a withering look and Dean just pulled her in close to his chest his head resting on hers, his hands playing with her hair to try and soothe her worry.

"We'll be alright Darlin. I promise."

"Don't make promises you might not be able to keep."

Dean just chuckled and kept her close the rest of the night. He in a Cell was a month away so they had time to prepare. Dean had the experience so he'd have to teach his brothers how to handle themselves in a Street Fight.

In the weeks leading up to Hell in a Cell the feud between the Shield and the Wyatt Family grew ever more heated and violent. Everyone backstage was just trying to stay out of the line of fire and Angel had become a nervous wreck. Bray Wyatt kept showing up everywhere she went and cornering her, trying to mess with her head and make her doubt her boys. She was jumping at shadows and her eyes never seemed to stay still for long. The only time she was calm anymore was when she was wrapped in Dean's arms, the strength and safety she found there soothed her fears and Dean made sure to hold her as often as possible. In the last week before the Pay-per-View Dean refused to let Angel leave his sight at all, and she had no desire to do so either. They were all on edge with Wyatt's mind games against Angel and the boys were more than ready to beat the man bloody.

A/N: So ends this chapter. Next chapter will be Hell-in-a-Cell and the aftermath of that mess. I'm debating if that will be the final chapter or if I'll do one more after it…we shall see.


	6. Chapter 6

Shielded Angel

A/N: Time for the big Pay-per-view and all hell is going to break loose lol. This will be the final chapter so hopefully you all enjoy.

Chapter 6

Hell in a Cell…one of the biggest yearly events for the WWE and Angel could barely stand to be in the building. Her anxiety was through the roof and even Dean couldn't get her to calm down and stop pacing the length of the locker room. She wanted Wyatt to pay, of course she did, but not at the expense of her boys getting injured. This was going to be a full-on fight and she was a nervous wreck. The rest of the roster was just trying to stay out of the Shield's way and not set off the tightly-wound bundle of fuses that was the only female in the group.

"Darlin? Look at me. We've got this. This kind of fight is my specialty…and I've got these two as ready as they can be. We've got this, alright?"

"You can tell me that until you turn blue, but I'm still going to worry."

"I know Darlin…I promise we'll do everything we can to stay as safe as possible…alright?"

"Best I can hope for I guess."

They got the warning to head out and Angel was gripping Dean's hand like a vice, not that he was complaining. He knew she was a wreck from worry, especially knowing she'd be stuck on the outside of the cage unable to do a damn thing to help them. When they got to the barricade she allowed him to lift her over for once and he gave her a sweet little kiss that made the audience 'aww' at him, much to his annoyance.

"Stay with the announcers and I'll see you when this is over."

"Be careful."

The Wyatt's were already waiting inside the cage and once the Shield were inside the gate was locked and that was it…it was game on. Dean went straight for Bray, Seth took Luke Harper, and Roman took Eric Rowan. Every hit one of her boys took had Angel wincing and twitching in her seat and the announcers were smart enough to just leave her alone instead of trying to talk to her.

When Bray Wyatt pulled a barbed-wired wrapped baseball bat out of the chest in the corner of the cage Angel felt her heart become permanently lodged in her throat. When the man brought it down on Dean's back it was her that screamed, not the man she loved. One of the announcers, JBL she thought but wasn't really paying them any attention, pulled her back as she lunged for the cage with a snarl on her lips. She kicked the man in the shin and he let her go, allowing her to surge up to the cage like a tidal wave of fury with fire blazing in her eyes. Wyatt froze with the bat in the air as he saw her, beautiful and wild in her fury, and that moment of distraction was all Dean needed to regain control and turn the tables back on Wyatt.

Dean laid into Wyatt's body with the wire covered bat, tearing the man's flesh open while taunting and insulting him. Angel watched on, a twisted little smirk on her lips that the fans weren't used to seeing but they kind of liked it. Roman had beaten Rowan down into a corner and the man was just lying there unmoving, after a ten count the referee declared the man out and the cage was opened just long enough to pull him out so he could be taken to medical. Roman turned to help Seth finish taking out Harper until he too was removed from the cage leaving Bray Wyatt alone against all three members of the Shield. The three stood over his already bleeding body and shared a long, and intense look before setting on him like a pack of wild dogs. They used everything from the wire covered bat to chairs and kendo sticks to beat the man until he was nearly unrecognizable. Dean squatted down next to Bray's face, leaning in to hiss at him in a tone so quiet the audience could barely hear him through the microphone in the corner…but so vicious that it made everyone fall silent.

"If you ever…and I mean ever…even THINK about messing with my girl again…I will completely destroy you. This here? This beating you've taken tonight? This will seem like a walk in the park compared to what I'll do to you if you come anywhere near her again. I'm not a nice guy…I'm messed up…I'm unstable…I'm dangerous. That amazing woman over there? She keeps me sane…keeps me from getting lost in my head…getting lost in the violence and the darkness. I will do literally anything for her…anything Wyatt. I will fight for her…I will die for her…and I would kill for her. You fuck with her…you fuck with me…and if you fuck with her? I will not be playing nice and safe. I will royally fuck you up man…I got tricks you people ain't never seen before. Be smart for once Wyatt…back off and stay away before I destroy you."

Dean dropped the mic on Wyatt's head and stalked to the door of the cage where Angel was waiting for him. As soon as he set his feet back on the ground she was all over him, peppering his face with kisses and checking every little scratch and rapidly darkening bruise visible on his body. Dean pulled her tight against his body and sealed his lips to hers in a fiery kiss that left them both breathless.

"You two might wanna save that for the house man…kind of have an audience here."

"Right…you're right Ro…let's get out of here. Angel can play nurse when we get back."

Dean sent her a wicked little grin and she lightly smacked an uninjured spot on his arm in retaliation which just made him laugh. They made their way backstage, with nearly everyone giving them a wide berth as they passed thanks to Dean's little moment of psycho-man out in the ring, and started gathering up their stuff. A knock had them all frozen for a brief second before Roman, the least injured of the three men, moved to answer it.

"Hey Seth? It's your Gothic Lover."

"Fuck you Roman."

"Ello Seth."

"Paige…I…umm…fuck…hi?"

Dean's loud snort earned him a quelling look from Angel who was watching very intently as Seth stumbled over his words, tripping on his own tongue as Paige just walked him backwards into a wall. One of her pale hands, nails painted black, trailed down his chest and abs to stop just above the waistline of his pants. The low groaning whine that left the man brought a saucy smirk to the Gothic Goddess's face.

"I was hoping you and I could maybe…"

Paige leaned in to whisper something in Seth's ear that had his eyes going wide and his pupils taking over almost all the color in them. A soft growling sound was the woman's only warning before Seth spun them around and pinned her against the wall to capture her lips in a bruising kiss. Angel just laughed and motioned for the other two to head out.

"We'll see Seth tomorrow after breakfast…maybe…might not see him until lunch. Come on you two, let's go get you boys cleaned up."

Paige and Seth went back to her hotel room where she carefully cleaned his cuts and scrapes before teasing him to his breaking point, repeatedly, until he snapped and took control over her like she wanted him to. Seth was afraid to hurt her so he tried to hold back but Paige pushed his buttons and drove him to the edge. She liked it a bit rough and she wasn't about to let him treat her like spun glass.

Angel drove Dean and Roman back to the safe house and cleaned Roman up first as he was the easier one to handle. He only had a few scrapes and a lot of bruises so as soon as he was disinfected he went to his room to face-time Galena so she'd know he was alright and then crash for the night. Dean, however, was not generally a great patient but Angel had a plan for that. She sent him to fill their bathtub with hot water and when she joined him she was wearing a pair of lacy black panties with a matching teddy over top of it. Dean's jaw unhinged and she thought he might start drooling.

"Damn Darlin…"

"You don't like it?"

"Are you fuckin crazy, Darlin? I love it…I love you in it…and I'd love to get you out of it."

"If you behave and let me take care of you then I'll let you do whatever you want after."

Dean's eyes went wide and he was nodding before he'd even finished processing her words. Angel allowed herself a tiny smirk before pointing him into the bath. She carefully washed out all of the cuts and scrapes, being as gentle as possible, and by the time she was done he was just lying in the tub looking all boneless and content. She carefully washed his hair for him and then urged him to get out of the bath so she could dry him off. When she was done he pulled her into a searing kiss while backing her towards the bed. He carefully untied the top of the teddy and pushed it back so he could see her breasts in the moonlight from the window, a low groan coming from him at the sight of his pretty Angel glowing under the moon.

"You're just so damn beautiful Darlin. What did I do right to deserve such a perfect Angel?"

She never got the chance to answer because he leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth and her brain short-circuited. He laved attention on her breasts until she was panting, tugging on his hair, and begging for more. His wicked little smirk gave her shivers of anticipation as he pushed her back onto the bed with her legs hanging off the edge. One swift tug had her panties on the floor and then his face was buried between her thighs as he drove her to ecstasy over and over.

Roman had figured out what was happening after the first moan and just put his headphones on, blasting music in his ears to drown out all the moaning and screaming coming from the other side of the wall. Just because he knew they were going at it like rabbits in heat did not mean he wanted to listen to it.

The next morning roman was up long before the other two and had breakfast ready when they finally got out of bed. Pancakes, bacon, and coffee were all ready for them. Dean came out in just a pair of sleep pants while Angel was just wearing Dean's shirt and a tiny pair of shorts…which led to Dean staring at her legs and ass often throughout the meal. After breakfast the trio sat on the sofa and watched movies.

Seth and Paige strolled in just in time for lunch, which Angel was making this time. She had a taco buffet set up on the kitchen island and Seth made a beeline for it as soon as he was through the door. Paige went to Angel's side, noticing her attire since she had refused to change into normal clothing because Dean's shirt was comfy and it smelled like him.

"So…I can guess what you got up to last night luvvie…"

"Same thing you did I imagine. I promised Dean he could do whatever he wanted if let me take care of his injuries first…turns out he's a big fan of having his head between my thighs."

"Oh damn girl…You did good. Your brother's no slouch though."

"I do NOT want details Paige."

The two women shared a laugh and grabbed themselves some food before joining the three men sprawled around the living room with plates of tacos. Dean had claimed the sofa and taken up half of the available space on it so Angel just curled into his side and made herself comfortable. Seth had claimed the loveseat which is where Paige headed, sprawling out next to him and moaning as she ate which had Seth developing a little problem. Roman was leaned back in the armchair and just watching his little family. When he was done eating he face-timed Galena and his little JoJo who insisted on seeing her Uncles to make sure they were ok too. Angel was smiling softly at Dean, seeing him interact with Roman's daughter and making the little girl laugh warmed her heart. Dean noticed the look and pulled her into a soft, gentle kiss.

"We'll have our own one day Darlin."

"Dean?"

"What? I plan to marry you eventually and give you as many little rug rats as you want. I'm in this for the long haul Darlin…I'm not going anywhere."

"Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him hard. She hadn't been sure if he even wanted any of that and was afraid to ask, so to have him just put it out there had her emotions running high. She didn't even realize she was crying until Dean's hands framed her face and his thumbs wiped her tears away.

"What's with the tears Darlin? I thought you'd be happy with this…"

"I am, dean…I am happy. These are happy tears."

"It's a woman thing, Dean…we cry over all sorts of emotions."

"Right…ok…thanks Paige. That's…good. At least you're not upset or anything."

"No, not upset…I'm thrilled."

"So…how many do you think you want?"

"Right now none…but down the road…I always dreamed of having two…a boy and a girl. Like Seth and I…so they can watch out for each other like we always have."

"Then I'll do my best to make that happen."

"You can't control the gender luvvie…that's just nature."

"I can try…"

They all shared a fond laugh at Dean's determined expression. They were given a week off to recover from the fight and Vince informed them that Bray Wyatt would be out of commission for at least a month to recover from the injuries inflicted on him. Dean's vicious little smirk of victory at that news earned him a lot of eye rolling from his family.

It took some time but Seth Roman became the tag-team champions while Dean held the United States Championship and Paige had the Diva's Championship. At one point Seth managed to hold the Heavyweight title for a bit, and later so did Dean. Dean also held the intercontinental title belt at one point as well. Years later would see Seth and Dean as the tag-team champions while Roman held the World Heavyweight Championship and Angel had the Women's Championship. Paige had suffered a nasty injury and been forced to retire from wrestling but she became general manager so she could still travel with all of them. Angel was proud of her family, all four of them.

Eventually Dean and Angel decided to retire and start a family together…after getting married of course. They had a small ceremony with Paige as Angel's maid of honor while Roman and Seth shared the duties of best man for dean. Angel and Seth's parents were there and her father walked her down the aisle to Dean whose eyes held so much love for her that she felt tears sting her own eyes. The fan base had sent all sorts of congratulatory wishes when the WWE broke the news of the wedding. Seth and Paige married about six months later in a much larger ceremony but those two always did like to be flashy and showy.

When Angel became pregnant for the first time Dean turned into a helicopter, hovering around her all the time and trying to do every little thing for her until she finally sat him down and talked him through everything. He relaxed a little bit but he was still twitchy. The delivery was…interesting to say the least. Dean had panicked completely when she told him the baby was coming, thankfully Roman and Seth had been there with Galena and Paige. The girls helped Angel get her stuff into the car while Roman drove so Seth could keep Dean from flipping out entirely. At the hospital the nursing staff had been highly amused by Dean's nervous twitching and pacing in the delivery room.

"Is this one your first dear?"

One nurse, an older lady, had attempted to comfort and calm Dean but gave up when it failed utterly. The only time he stopped pacing was when Angel reached for him and called his name in a pained whisper that had him by her side in a blink. She clutched his hand tightly and he didn't even care that he lost feeling in his fingers. When he heard the first cry of his newborn baby he felt emotion well up inside his chest, breathing a sigh of relief when the doctor confirmed that mother and baby were both healthy. When Angel cried out in pain again and a second cry pierced the air Dean's eyes widened, as did Angel's. They hadn't expected twins…had never even seen the second one on the sonogram.

"She must have been hiding behind her brother. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose…you have a healthy set of twins."

Dean would swear for the rest of his life that he did NOT faint…he merely lost consciousness for a brief moment. Angel would insist right back that he most certainly did faint and his brothers teased him endlessly for it. When the nurses placed the bundles into Dean's arms he felt tears on his cheeks and gave Angel such an adoring look of love that it melted her heart.

"They're perfect Darlin, just like their mother."

"And their father. You had a hand in this too remember?"

"How could I possibly forget Darlin?"

"Dean…"

Dean just gave her a boyish grin in response to her warning tone. Dean took the twins to meet their Uncles and Aunts while the nurses helped Angel clean up and get comfortable. When the four in the waiting room saw the two little bundles they were stunned for a moment before beaming smiles overtook their faces.

"Well damn Dean…you don't do anything halfway do you?"

"I did promise her a boy and a girl…just didn't think I'd manage to get both in one shot."

"They're so adorable…look at those sweet little cheeks…"

"Oh look…this one has her daddy's eyes…hello sweet one."

The two women were cooing over the babies who seemed to be basking in the attention. As the twins grew up they stayed close to each other, an unbreakable bond formed in the womb tying them together.

The twins went on to follow in their parent's footsteps and become wrestlers themselves. Sticking together as they always had and becoming a nearly-unbeatable force to claim the tag-team titles as the first male/female tag-team in WWE history. Angel and Dean were backstage watching with proud smiles and when the match was over they went to the ring to celebrate with their children. Roman and Galena's daughter, JoJo, became the twin's manager both on and off screen which worked perfectly. Seth and Paige had a son who eventually became the heavyweight champion and held it for a record amount of time, he also held other titles in his career.

Dean couldn't help but compare the earlier years of his life…the darkness and loneliness…to the life he had now. He had light, laughter, joy, and fun in his life…he had a family that loved him, and that he loved in return. He was so very happy that Angel had come into his life, and seeing her and their children happy meant everything to him.

A/N: So ends Shielded Angel. Hope you all enjoyed it. I may start another wrestling fic soon, not sure…I may wait until Dean comes back from his injury to inspire me again lol.


End file.
